


YOU GIVE ME FEVER

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Existential Crisis, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Young Stan Twins, escena de sexo al final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: La vida adulta no era ni por asomo cómo se lo había imaginado, es decir dónde estaban las aventuras y las nenas y todos los tesoros que  para ese entonces ya debían de tener a montones.  En vez de eso estaba ahí, con un empleo mal pagado mientras su hermano se rebanaba los sesos en sus clases en la universidad.Y por si eso fuera poco tenía que aguantar el constante acoso de ese rubio compañero de Ford que parecía tener una extraña obsesión por él.





	1. How much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> En este universo Bill es un humano, no diré simple o común y corriente por que no lo es XD, pero bueno no es un demonio del sueño ..-creo- y tiene la misma edad que Stan y Ford (tal vez un par de años mayor)
> 
> Se lleva a cabo en los 70's Ford está en la universidad y Stan lo acompaña (el padre de Stan sí lo hecho de su casa, pero Ford lo buscó poco tiempo después para reconciliarse. )
> 
> Mi inspiración para esto fue la canción Fever de Alexander Ryback 
> 
>  
> 
> Gravity Falls pertenece a Disney, especialmente a su autor Alex Hirsch, el siguiente escrito es solo con fines recreativos

 

Dio un trago a su bebida sintiendo como el líquido atravesaba su tracto dejando una sensación de ardor a su paso, provocándole una ligera mueca ante el sabor amargo. El humo de los cigarrillos llenaba el caldeado ambiente que lo rodeaba. Apoyó su vaso ahora vacío sobre la mesa mientras se recargaba perezosamente sobre su asiento. Una cancioncilla lenta y pegajosa comenzó a sonar desde la rockola  que se encontraba al fondo del pub.

 

_Never know how much I love you…_

_Never know how much I care …_

_But when you put your arms around me…_

_I get a fever that’s so hard to bear_

 

Stanley resopló observando cómo las parejas que se encontraban en la pista de baile  juntaban más sus cuerpos y los movían al ritmo de la pegajosa música. 

 

 _You give me fiver …_.

 

Desde donde se encontraba alcanzó a ver a su hermano Ford tratando de seguir el ritmo con movimientos torpes. Su amigo Fiddleford muy cerca de él, tratando de seguirlo con la misma torpeza y nerviosismo.  Sin embargo los dos sonreían como dos tontos, riendo cada vez que el otro estaba a punto de tropezar. Stanley también sonrió, era bueno ver a su hermano tan contento sin que estuviera encerrado entre murallas de gruesos y aburridos libros. Ese par de nerds podían llegar a ser adorables sin proponérselo.

Una vez que una camarera había pasado cerca de su mesa y llenado de nuevo su vaso se había apresurado a dar otro largo trago, sintiendo como de a poco todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, el alcohol comenzando a hacer su trabajo en su sistema.

La vida adulta no era ni por asomo cómo se lo había imaginado, es decir dónde estaban las aventuras y las nenas y todos los tesoros que  para ese entonces ya debían de tener a montones.  En vez de eso estaba ahí, con un empleo mal pagado mientras su hermano se rebanaba los sesos en sus clases en la universidad.

Después de accidentalmente romper el proyecto de ciencias de Ford quitándole la oportunidad de ir a la universidad de sus sueños, y de que su padre lo hubiera echado de casa, pensó que había perdido a su hermano para siempre. Había decidido no regresar a casa hasta hacer una fortuna que dejara a su padre con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero apenas unas semanas solo en las calles habían sido suficientes para darse cuenta que no sería una tarea fácil, si no es que siquiera posible.

Sin embargo apenas unos meses después Stanford lo había buscado, sin duda seguía enojado por haber perdido su oportunidad de oro, sin embargo una vez que se había calmado un poco había estado dispuesto a escucharlo, aceptando que lo que pasó fue un accidente y que no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hermano (su único y mejor amigo de toda la vida) por algo como eso.   

Una vez que Ford había entrado a la universidad, a una mucho menos prestigiosa de la que él deseaba pero en la que estaba seguro que podría triunfar de cualquier modo gracias a su esfuerzo y su intelecto, le había sugerido irse a vivir juntos a un pequeño departamento cerca del campus. No era el bote en medio del océano en el que podrían tener un sinfín de aventuras, como lo habían soñado, pero al menos estarían juntos y ambos podrían buscar desde ahí la realización que como adultos, que apenas comenzaban a conocer el mundo, buscaban.

Y la verdad es que las cosas no iban tan mal, o al menos no todo lo mal que podrían haber ido de haber seguido solo por las calles, en las cuales no dudaba que incluso habría llegado a caer en la delincuencia o cosas peores. Sin embargo no podía evitar asustarse al darse cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de que rumbo tomaría su vida.

A Stanford le estaba yendo muy bien en la universidad, sus calificaciones eran impecables y sin duda causaba una muy buena impresión a sus maestros, aunque eso implicaba que tenía que quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada estudiando.  Ahí había conocido a Fiddleford, un compañero de clases tan nerd como él. Habían congeniado casi al instante, y a pesar de que Ford siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo temía mostrar sus manos por temor de que alguien se burlara de su defecto, Fiddleford solo había comentado que lo encontraba fascinante una vez que se enteró. Y aunque en un principio Stanley había estado un poco celoso de compartir a su hermano, la verdad es que lo alegró de que Ford hubiera encontrado a un amigo.

Stanley sin embargo, quería pensar que podría irle mejor. En un trabajo donde lo explotaban y no le pagaban lo que merecía, a pesar de que gracias a sus ideas las ventas se habían incrementado considerablemente en los últimos meses, para él no había sido otorgado ningún merito, al contrario eso solo significó para él más trabajo. No podía dejarlo porque era lo único que tenía en ese momento. Si tan solo tuviera los recursos para comenzar su propio negocio, sin embargo sus ahorros aún no eran suficientes, de hecho estaban bastante lejos de serlo.

Y después estaba Carla, su preciosa Carla que lo había dejado por un hippie que se creía músico. Había intentado recuperarla, pero la chica no había hecho otra cosa más que ignorar sus llamadas y regresar todas las flores que le había mandado. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte con las chicas? No podía entenderlo. Y todas sus preocupaciones lo habían tenido en una especie de depresión en los últimos días.

Es por esta razón por la que Ford había sugerido que salieran esa noche, para despejarse, después de todo su última semana de exámenes acababa de terminar. Todos necesitaban relajarse un poco y que mejor noche que esa. Tomó una respiración profunda tratando de relajarse, de nada servía preocuparse y no quería arruinarle la noche a su hermano, sobre todo al ver que se la pasaba tan bien. Sus dedos tamborileando al ritmo de la cancioncita pegajosa que aún no terminaba                

De pronto sintió un par de manos sujetarlo por los hombros al tiempo que un pecho se apoyaba sobre su espalda, causándole un respingo que apenas notó ya que quien fuera que se había inclinado sobre él había acercado su boca hacia su oreja susurrando directamente contra su oído.

_Fever in the morning… A fever all trough the night_

Coreó la última parte de la canción con un tono quedo y grueso. Stanley se estremeció de pies a cabeza llevando una mano hacía su oreja con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cipher!

Una risa juguetona a la que llevaba ya un tiempo de conocer, y que le seguía pareciendo molesta, se escucho detrás de él. El sujeto ahora lo abrazaba desde la espalda.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Y yo que no estaba seguro de entrar a este pub. Pero si es el mismísimo Stanley Pines en persona, debe ser mi noche de suerte.

-Cipher, te lo advierto, más te vale que me sueltes si no quieres que te muela a golpes.

-¡Hey! No hay porque ponerse tan rudo. ¿Qué tal un besito?

-¡Cipher!

-Ok. Tranquilo.

Finalmente lo soltó, levantando las manos en son de paz. Sin embargo se apresuró a tomar asiento en el lugar a su lado, acercándose peligrosamente e invadiendo su espacio personal, colocó su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento de Stan,  y se inclinó sobre él, sus rostros casi tocándose.

-¿Al menos me aceptarás un trago cierto? Hey, linda, otra ronda- Hizo una señal hacia una de las camareras que pasaban la cual se apresuró a tomar su orden con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Stanley hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, lo cual era poco ya que el sujeto estaba prácticamente sobre él, sin embargo por desgracia no era la primera vez que sufría un asalto de ese tipo de parte del hombre a su lado , por lo que estaba casi acostumbrado.

Su nombre era Bill Cipher, un sujeto que a su parecer estaba completamente chiflado. Estudiaba en la misma universidad que Stanford y Fiddleford, sin embargo llevaba uno o dos cursos más avanzado que ellos.  Era un chico rubio y extravagante, de piel bronceada y cabello corto un poco  ondulado. Sus ropas, que a simple vista se notaba que no eran nada baratas siempre debían incluir una prenda de color amarillo, además de insistir en llevar siempre guantes negros y un sobrero de copa también negro, a veces incluso se le veía usando un bastón a juego. Sin duda era uno de esos niños ricos extravagantes. Por si eso fuera poco, en palabras del mismo Ford, el sujeto era una especie de genio. Incluso más que su hermano, quien tenía que dedicar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para sacar las notas excelentes que adornaban su expediente académico. Sin embargo Bill no pareciera que necesitara estudiar siquiera, muchas veces ni quiera acudía a las clases, sin embargo sus calificaciones eran perfectas y sus proyectos siempre recibían honores.

Ni Stan ni Ford tenían idea de qué hacia un sujeto como él estudiando en Decima Opción, sin duda con su intelecto y su dinero no habría tenido ningún problema en entrar en alguna universidad prestigiosa como la Técnica de la Costa Oeste. Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Stanford y Fiddleford habían trabajado con él en algunos proyectos pudiendo de esa forma comprobar su habilidad e intelecto, aunque ellos mismos confesaban que muchas veces el chico los ponía nerviosos con sus ideas tan brillantes como extravagantes.

No pocas chicas, e incluso algún que otro chico suspiraban por él, después de todo era un chico apuesto, al parecer rico, súper inteligente y con un aura de misterio que sin duda resultaría irresistible para muchos, sin embargo Bill nunca había mostrado interés por nadie. Hasta ahora. Desde que había conocido a Stanley por alguna razón que los Pines desconocían, había desarrollado una especie de obsesión por él. Y no desperdiciaba ocasión para acosarlo, cosa que sacaba a Stanley de sus casillas.

-¡Brindemos! ¡Por más encuentros casuales!

Bill levantó su vaso ahora lleno para chocarlo contra el de Stan, sin embargo este se mantenía estático con los brazos cruzados y la vista al frente, aún en su intento de hacer de cuenta que el rubio no estaba ahí, al ver esto el muchacho solo amplió su sonrisa golpeando su vaso contra el de Stan que seguía lleno sobre la mesa.

-¿No vas a beber, amor?

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ti, y no me llames amor!

-Oh, y ¿cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Gatito?

Stan solo cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en su respiración para no golpear al chico que estaba a su lado, negándose a contestar.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar un poco? ¿Qué te parece?

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, no seas así. O es que quieres que pasemos a algún lugar más… íntimo.

Una de las manos enguantadas de Bill se posó sobre su muslo y la deslizó hacia arriba, casi tocando su entrepierna.  De acuerdo esto era todo, Stan se volvió bruscamente hacia él con toda la intención de soltarle un puñetazo.

-¿Está todo bien?

La voz de su hermano lo interrumpió provocando que ambos voltearan hacia donde provenía la voz encontrándose a Ford y a Fid que se habían acercado a la mesa cuando notaron la persona que le hacía compañía a Stan, decidiendo intervenir de inmediato pues conocían las mañas de Bill, y si bien sabían que Stan era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo eso no impedía que lo apoyaran, especialmente si así podían evitar una pelea en medio del lugar.

-¡Ey!, seis dedos, cuatro ojos- Saludó Bill con un tono casual, como si saludara a dos viejos amigos, aún con el brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento de Stanley.

-Me sorprende verlos fuera de la biblioteca ¿no deberían estar estudiando o algo?

-La semana de exámenes terminó Bill- Contestó Fiddleford con el seño fruncido.

-Oh ¿de verdad? Bueno tendré que esperar entonces hasta los extraordinarios             para sacar una nota perfecta como siempre.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí Bill? No sabía que frecuentaras estos lugares.-

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Fordsie.

-Sí bueno, hay algo de mí que tú deberías saber. Deja en paz a mi hermano si sabes lo que te conviene.

-¿No crees que ya está  grande como para necesitar una niñera?

Ford estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el rubio por encima de la mesa, pero fue detenido por Fiddleford quien lo sostuvo del pecho.

-Stanford, por favor. –Esta vez fue Stan el que habló, no quería que su hermano comenzara una pelea por su culpa.

-Sí Stanford, haznos un favor y piérdete.

-No Cipher, el que se pierde eres tú, no eres bienvenido en esta mesa.

-¡Ouch!- Bill se sujetó el pecho en un gesto teatral y exagerado como si hubiera sufrido una punzada en el corazón-

-De acuerdo, me voy. Pero no crean que se libraran de mí. Estaré vigilándolos, especialmente a ti Stan. Caballeros- Añadió inclinándose ligeramente hacía Staford y Fiddleford- No olviden comprar oro. Adiós.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el fondo del pub, de inmediato un grupo de chicas lo rodeo mirándolo con ojos soñadores, Bill solo les sonrió y se fue con ellas hacia a la parte de atrás del lugar.

-Es que ese sujeto es dueño de una  joyería o algo así ¿por qué siempre dice eso?

-Ignóralo Fid, ¿están bien Stan?

Stan desvió la mirada ceñuda del punto donde había visto desaparecer a Bill dirigiendo su atención a su hermano.

-No te preocupes sixer, lo mejor es ignorarlo, como bien dices.

-Tienes razón, no hay porqué dejar  que nos arruine la velada.

-Por qué no vienes a bailar con nosotros Stan, has estado aquí sentado todo el rato. – Comentó Fiddleford con tono alegre, tratando de hacerlos olvidar el mal rato de hace un momento.

-jeje no gracias Fid, no me gusta hacer mal terció.- Comentó guiñándoles el ojo.

-N.. nosotros no. –

El comentario provocó que ambos chicos de lentes se sonrojaran hasta las orejas, lo cual a su vez provocó una risa por parte de Stan, de verdad eran adorables.

-Bueno, ya. Además creo que lo mejor será que me retire. Estoy cansado y creo que el alcohol comienza a hacer estragos en mí.

-Oh, si quieres podemos irnos ya a casa- Comentó su hermano pero no pudo disimular un ligero tono de decepción en la voz.

-De ninguna manera cerebrito. Ustedes se quedan a seguir disfrutando de la noche, se lo merecen después de tantas noches de aburrido estudio.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Es más, tomen. – Sacó las llaves de su coche del pantalón- Pueden usar mi auto para regresar a casa.

-¿Pero como piensas regresar tú entonces?

-Tomaré un taxi, o tal vez camine. Como dije parece que bebí un poco más de la cuenta y tal vez no sea buena idea que maneje. Sé que ustedes no tendrán ese problema con los buenos niños sabelotodo que son.

 -¿Seguro que podrás regresar solo a casa Stan?

-Si Fid, ya no se preocupen y vayan a seguir bailando. Estaré bien. – Se levantó de su asiento, sacó su billetera y extrajo uno de los pocos billetes que contenía y lo depositó sobre la mesa, eso alcanzaría para cubrir los tragos que tomó.

-Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Ten cuidado. – Comentó Ford a sus espaldas, tomando un sorbo de su propio trago antes de regresar junto con Fiddleford a la pista de baile.

Stan solo hizo un gesto vago con su mano para mostrar que lo había escuchado y se dirigió hacia la salida.

 

 

****~~~~****

(TBC...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de los primeros stanbill que empece a escribir, (hace ya unos meses) la verdad es que lo hice para poder sacar algo que fuera bonito y romantico entre estos dos, al menos mi idea del romance XD (auque tarde un poco en llegar a ello). En ese entonces, cuando recien terminaba de ver la serie, quise pensar en un escenario donde las cosas les salieran bien para variar y la forma en que pense que podría hacer eso era dandoles una vida "normal", pero oh sorpresa la vida normal es todo menos facil XD  
> Como sea espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. Compren oro XD


	2. How much I care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, he estado un poco en las nubes los últimos días y no he podido escribir mucho >//n//< Así que para compensar un poco les traigo este cap que ya tenía escrito y que porfin me digné a revisar y corregir. Aunque es un tanto más pequeño que el anterior. 
> 
> Advertencias: Este cap contiene un poco de violencia e intento de violación (presiento que no es lo que se imaginan ¬u¬) así que cuidado con eso. 
> 
> Sin más aquí esta el cap.

El aire freso de la noche lo golpeó en cuanto salió del lugar, acariciando su piel que en contraste sintió caliente y pegajosa de sudor, cortesía del ambiente caluroso que invadía el local y el  alcohol que había ingerido. El cambio de ambiente provocó que aumentara la conciencia de la embriaguez presente en su cuerpo, aunque no en una manera que sintiera que debía preocuparle,  pues pensó que en cuanto comenzara a moverse lograría despejarse un poco.

Sopesó la posibilidad de tomar un taxi, pero la descartó, en primera porque no había ninguno a la vista en ese momento y en segunda porque consideró que entre menos dinero gastara mejor. Después de todo una de las razones por las que había decidido cederle su auto a su hermano y su amigo había sido porque consideró que una pequeña caminata le haría bien. El edificio donde se encontraba el departamento que compartía con Stanford se encontraba solo a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí de cualquier forma.

Una vez decidido emprendió su camino. La ciudad se mostraba tan tranquila a esas horas de la noche, tan silenciosa y pacífica, a excepción de los clubes que se encontraban apostados a todo lo largo de la avenida. No parecía la misma ciudad ruidosa y llena de gente que se mostraba durante el día.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos. De nuevo todas sus preocupaciones llenando su cabeza como un enjambre. Su trabajo, sus padres, su vida… su Carla, pensar en ella aún era doloroso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la razón fuera que aún la quería (o si lo había hecho de verdad alguna vez) o era simple cuestión de orgullo, de desilusión al darse cuenta que realmente no era espacial para nadie.  Y entre más pensaba más confundido y perdido se sentía.

Atravesaba un largo callejón, solitario y oscuro pero que sabía era un buen atajo que le permitiría llegar a su casa en menos tiempo, ahorrándole una larga, cansada e innecesaria vuelta a la manzana. Con la mirada gacha y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tan perdido iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el callejón no estaba tan solo como creía.  No lo notó hasta que escuchó una voz desde las sombras.

-Oye niño, ¿a dónde vas tan solo?

Stan se tensó un poco ante el sonido inesperado, deteniendo su camino por un segundo. La voz sonaba ronca y algo pastosa, sin duda algún borracho o vagabundo que buscaba pleito. Él no tenía miedo, pero en ese momento no estaba como para peleas, sin darle mucha importancia se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino, no dispuesto a distraerse por tonterías.

-Hey, ¿no escuchas cuando te están hablando? Qué niño maleducado.

Ignorando las palabras del hombre, fuera quien fuera, siguió caminando, pero solo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos antes de sentir una mano grande y pesada cerrarse sobre su brazo, deteniendo su camino y haciéndolo girarse para encarar a la persona que le hablaba.

Era un hombre mayor, de al menos 40 años, de apariencia vulgar y algo de sobrepeso que su vestimenta, supuestamente fina, no lograba disimular. Vestía un largo y arrugado abrigo. Su aliento apestaba a tabaco y alcohol. Stan sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, especialmente al encontrarlo de pronto tan cerca. La verdad es que lo había agarrado por sorpresa.

-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? – El hombre hablaba de manera lenta y entrecortada, visiblemente borracho hasta las orejas.

-Suélteme- Le espetó Stanley sin mostrar temor. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! ¡Tatar con un borracho!

-Oh, vamos. No seas tan seco. – El hombre acercó su horrenda y apestosa cara hasta casi tocar la suya. Stan notó que sus ojos no parecían enfocar bien, seguramente producto también del alcohol.

-Qué tal si me acompañas un rato y vamos por unos tragos.  Nos la pasaremos muy bien.

-No me interesa. – Stan intentaba soltarse del agarre del otro hombre pero la prensa sobre su brazo era muy fuerte.  Comenzó a forcejar, lo cual no le agradó al otro quien comenzó a molestarse.

-Vamos, solo un momento. Te aseguro que nos divertiremos. – Decía mientras acorralaba a Stan contra una de las sucias paredes del callejón.

-Ya dije que no. –

Stan trataba con más ganas de soltarse, pero no lo lograba. No lo entendía, él no era ningún debilucho. Alejarse de un borracho no debería ser tarea difícil. Pero el hombre era fuerte, grande y sus movimientos torpes solo lo volvían más pesado. Además de que  él mismo se encontraba también algo descoordinado por el alcohol que había ingerido.  Pronto el forcejeo se fue volviendo más violento. El hombre lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared, provocándole un golpe en la cabeza que solo lo descolocó más, aprovechando esto para pegarse contra él con todo su peso. Sujetaba sus brazos y con una de sus rodillas intentaba hacerse paso entre las piernas de Stan. Colocó un brazo sobre el cuello del muchacho y comenzó a apretar, cortándole la respiración.

-Déjeme en paz. – La voz de Stan comenzaba a sonar desesperada, sofocada bajo el peso que aplastaba su tráquea, y más aún cuando la húmeda y caliente lengua del hombre se deslizó sobre una de sus mejillas, provocándole un sonido del más puro asco.  Intentaba manotear pero la falta de aire comenzaba a marearlo.

 ¿Es que no podía tener más mala suerte? Su vida de verdad apestaba y parecía que cada día se empeñaba en ser peor.  Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo para empujar lejos al hombre, pero era inútil.

De pronto se sintió súbitamente liberado del peso del otro cuerpo. Sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando solo le pareció ver un destello amarillo. Sin el peso del otro hombre sobre suyo terminó yendo a parar de rodillas al sucio piso, con la respiración pesada y difícil,  y un fuerte  dolor ahí donde el hombre lo estuvo sujetando.

-Me parece que mi amigo pidió que lo soltara.- Dijo con un tono calmo pero peligroso una voz que Stan reconoció al instante.

Bill Cipher había salido de quién sabe dónde. Se encontraba ahora de pie frente a Stan en una posición protectora, dándole la espalda mientras encaraba al hombre que se encontraba a menos de medio metro de ellos con la cara roja de ira.

-Niño, no te metas donde no te llaman. – Le espetó el hombre con visible enojo.  Parecía dispuesto a lanzase sobre él de un momento a otro.

-Yo me meto donde se me da la gana. Mejor lárgate si quieres salir completo de aquí. –

La voz de Bill sonaba fría pero extrañamente tranquila. Lo cual le confería un tono un tanto escalofriante. El hombre pareció notarlo también pero no se dejó amedrentar.

Stanley aún estaba arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Su pecho ardía con cada respiración. Desde su lugar pudo observar al hombre abalanzarse sobre el rubio con todo su peso, con claras intenciones de dañarlo. Pero los movimientos de Cipher fueron rápidos, concisos e incluso elegantes. Demostrando una agilidad que Stan no sabía que poseía. No es que el chico le pareciera un debilucho, pero no creyó que tuviera tal destreza siendo el niño  mimado y despreocupado que parecía que era.

De pronto el hombre sacó de entre sus ropas una navaja, grande y afilada. La apuntó hacia Bill con un gestó triunfal como esperando que el chico comenzara a correr en cuanto la viera. Sin embargo no fue así. Bill no se detuvo y su rápida reacción tomó por sorpresa a su contrincante. En lo que pareció menos que un parpadeo, Bill tenía al hombre sujeto contra la pared, con los brazos retorcidos tras su espalda con una sola mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba amenazante la navaja que había arrebatado al sujeto contra su cuello.  La expresión del hombre se tornó sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Stan pudo ver por primera vez el rostro de Bill, que mostraba una expresión un tanto demencial mientras amenazaba al hombre con su propia arma. Una sonrisa psicópata adornaba su cara y sus ojos incluso parecían brillar en la oscuridad del lugar. Stan nunca lo había visto de esa forma, y mentiría al decir que no sintió un poco de miedo. Tragando pesadamente a través de su garganta adolorida.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. – Dijo el hombre con un notorio tono de temor en la voz. Forcejeando, esperando que con esas palabras el otro lo dejara ir. Pero eso no ocurrió.

-Los cerdos como tú… – La voz de Bill sonaba incluso más siniestra que hace unos momentos. – …deberían ser destazados. – Clavó un poco más la navaja contra la piel del otro. Provocando que un hilillo de sangre brotara y se deslizara por la hoja afilada. - ¿Quieres ver tu sangre correr? ¿Uhmm?

Su voz se había vuelto melosa, casi como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. El hombre cerró los ojos lleno de terror, su cuerpo tembloroso y sudoroso. Stan comenzaba a asustarse de verdad. Bill no estaba hablando en serio ¿cierto? Haciendo un gran esfuerzo intentó recobrar la voz para detener aquello.

-B….Bill, ya basta…-carraspeó-…de-tente.

Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta que había llamado a Bill por su nombre. Pero Bill sí que lo había notado. De hecho pareciera que había sido el sonido de su voz lo que había sacado al rubio de su trance. Quedándose estático por un momento, antes de finalmente soltar a su víctima y empujarla lejos.

-Lárgate.- Dijo con voz autoritaria.

No necesitó decirlo dos veces. El hombre comenzó a correr todo lo que daban sus pies aunque aún con movimientos torpes debido al susto y la borrachera, murmurando algo que a Stan le sonó como “…los locos…”, perdiéndose al doblar la esquina en cuanto salió del callejón.

Stan por fin respiró tranquilo. Con su mano aún sobando su adolorido pecho y garganta. De pronto se sintió mejor una vez que la situación de peligro había pasado, incluso le parecía que ahora podría ser capaz de hablar con mayor facilidad. Bill se había acercado a donde estaba y poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura extendió su mano hacia él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Su voz tenía un ligero tono de preocupación.

Stan solo se le quedó mirando, perdido en los ojos de su, ahora, salvador.

 

 

(TBC...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-chán!! Bill es un heroe!! XD alguien se esperaba eso?? jajaja XD
> 
> Y ahora? Lo habrá hecho de a gratis?? Stan se lanzará a los brazos de su salvador??
> 
> No se pierdan el próximo capitulo ¬w¬ 
> 
>  
> 
> Ya en serio, espero que les haya gustado. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar XD
> 
> Como siempre muchas gracias a mis amad@s lector@s
> 
> Besos >3<


	3. But I light up when you call my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que no era mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero simplemente no había sido capaz de continuarla (no sé si fue falta de inspiración o qué).

 

Stan reaccionó finalmente para tomar conciencia de la posición en la que se encontraban. Él aún tirado en el sucio suelo de ese callejón oscuro con Bill muy cerca de él ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse y asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se había encontrado con algún idiota que lo había asaltado, tomándolo por sorpresa, lo cual provocó que no se pudiera defender correctamente. El hombre había estado a punto de… ¿de qué? ¿Hasta dónde hubiera llegado ese degenerado si Bill no hubiera aparecido? No quería pensar en eso, era muy humillante, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta que había sido poco lo que había podido hacer para tratar de evitarlo.

Se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo tratando de no mostrarse tan adolorido como se sentía y sin aceptar la mano que Bill seguía ofreciéndole. El rubio se enderezó a su vez sin mostrarse molesto por el rechazo del otro.

Stan no sabía a dónde mirar. De verdad se sentía humillado de que alguien, especialmente Bill, hubiera tenido que ir a su rescate. Aún no entendía cómo pudo dejarse tomar ventaja de esa manera, él no era ningún debilucho, ese siempre había sido su (casi único) orgullo.  Sin embargo no había podido con un borracho en la calle con quien, más humillante aún, Bill no había tenido ningún problema.

-Sí, como sea.

Fue lo único que comentó ante la anterior pregunta del otro sobre su estado. Se sacudió la ropa tratando de quitarse la suciedad que había adquirido al caer al piso, aunque la acción fue más que otra cosa para tener algo que hacer. Bill se mantenía en silencio, simplemente observándolo.

Stan no sabía qué cara tendría Bill en ese momento, ya que por alguna razón no se atrevía a mirarlo. Seguramente temeroso de encontrar lástima. Recordó la expresión que tenía el rubio cuando estaba peleando con el  otro hombre, jamás lo había visto de aquella forma, tan diferente a la expresión despreocupada y burlona que portaba todo el tiempo. No podía negar que lo había asustado un poco pero la verdad es que también la había encontrado algo… interesante. Por un momento se preguntó qué otras cosas estaría escondiendo ese chico. Pero no tenía ánimos en ese momento de pensar en eso, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y poder descansar por fin.

-Un simple gracias es suficiente, ¿sabes?- Finalmente habló Bill, su tono no tenía reproche, parecía un simple comentario.

-No tendría por qué, nadie pidió tu ayuda Cipher.

Quizás eso no había sonado muy amablemente que digamos, pero no se retractó. Solamente quería salir de ahí y terminar por fin con toda esa bochornosa situación.

-Oh, he vuelto a ser Cipher. –Contestó el otro torciendo ligeramente la boca.

Por un momento Stan no supo a qué se refería, pero entonces recordó que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila cuando le había pedido que se detuviera. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta de eso, más aún al recordar el rostro de Bill en ese momento, pero no logró explicarse por qué.

Stan no contestó, aún negándose a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿ _Gracias, Bill?... ¿Me salvaste, Bill?... ¿Eres mi héroe, Bill?... ¿Estoy en una deuda eterna contigo, Bill? …_ cualquiera sirve.

Sugirió Bill con tono ligero, como tratando de aliviar la tensión. Stan rodó los ojos, no pensaba decir nada de eso.

- _El hombre malo casi me arrebata la virginidad que he estado guardando para ti…_

Eso finalmente hiso que Stan le dirigiera una mirada con enojo encontrando en su rostro su usual gesto de feliz despreocupación. Ahí estaba el Bill Cipher que conocía. Casi sintió como si se hubiera roto un encanto.

-Deja de darte aires, no fue la gran cosa. Tenía todo bajo control antes de que llegaras

Le aseguró Stan mirándolo finalmente con el ceño fruncido, tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Se notaba!-

Bill tenía ahora un gran tono de sarcasmo que provocó que el ceño de Stan se acentuara  más.

-¡Es en serio! No necesito que me anden defendiendo, soy más que capaz de cuidarme solo. Fui campeón de boxeo en la secundaria ¿sabes?

Le aseguró con orgullo, eso era verdad y una de las pocas cosas que podía presumir. La única ocasión en la que había sido mejor que Ford en algo.

-Supongo que en esos torneos no participan borrachos del doble de tu tamaño.

Apuntó a su vez Bill con una sonrisa que se podía distinguir en su tono. El comentario provocó que Stan entrecerrara los ojos con fastidio, Bill estaba exagerando; el hombre no era tan grande. Iba a darle una respuesta mordaz pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas ni ánimo para hacerlo. Suspiró tratando de serenarse.

-No estoy de humor para esto.

Comentó y se decidió a seguir con su camino, adelantando  a Bill quien solamente se quedó donde estaba observándolo comenzar a alejarse sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

Stan no se había alejado demasiado cuando se detuvo a la mitad de un paso y permaneció quieto unos segundos antes de comenzar a darse la vuelta lentamente y mirar a Bill como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¿De dónde demonios saliste?

 Le preguntó entonces. Con el torrente de emociones provocado por los hechos de hace unos momentos no se había percatado de ese detalle. Bill tuvo la decencia de contraer un poco su sonrisa como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura.

-¿Acaso me venías siguiendo?

Bill no contestó, solo soltó un ligero – _eeemmmhh_ \- mirando hacia arriba como si se negara a ver a Stan. El castaño  no necesitó más confirmación que esa.

-¡Eres un jodido enfermo!

Le espetó lleno de indignación. Bill le regresó la mirada aún con una sonrisa de culpa en el rostro, casi retrocedió cuando vio al otro avanzar hacia él con paso decidido, pero en su lugar solo levantó las manos como si temiera que el otro lo atacara.

-Oye, tranquilo.- intentó calmarlo.- no es lo que tú crees.

-¿No? ¿Y qué es entonces?- Stan se cruzó de brazos cuando llego a su altura, inclinándose un poco hacia él, en espera de su explicación. Bill pareció tragar saliva pero Stan no sabía si de verdad se había puesto nervioso o solo estaba jugando como siempre.

-Pues verás… - Bill hiso una pausa como si no estuviera seguro de cómo comenzar- … me aburrí muy pronto en aquel pub chafa en el que nos encontramos así que me largué… apenas había comenzado a conducir cuando te vi caminando solo por las calles (lo cual me sorprendió, considerando lo mamá gallina que suele ser Stanford contigo no creí que te hubiera dejado ir tan solito)… así que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para ofrecer llevarte y con suerte aceptaras ir conmigo a algún otro lado. Pero entonces te vi meterte en este callejón y por un momento pensé (con gran decepción) en seguirme de largo por la calle.

-Al llegar a la esquina del callejón, sin embargo, vi que el tipo ese se te acercaba muy sospechosamente así que me detuve a echar un vistazo para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, cuando vi al idiota atacarte no lo pensé dos veces y vine a ayudarte.

Bill dio su explicación de manera rápida sin bajar las manos y con una sonrisa nerviosa que desapareció al explicar la parte final para inyectarle seriedad al asunto. Stan lo escuchó sin decir una palabra ni dejar  de entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.

-¡Lo juro!-

Aseguró el rubio levantando un poco más las manos y volviendo a sonreír de una manera que pretendía ser conciliadora.

Stan se le quedó mirando un rato sin mostrarse muy convencido con su explicación. Eso, en otras palabras, significaba que efectivamente lo había estado siguiendo. Sin embargo, si no lo hubiera hecho no tenía idea de cómo hubieran terminado las cosas. No podía negar que en el fondo estaba agradecido pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. 

Además la verdad era que la explicación también lo había sacado un poco de onda. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba el por qué Bill era tan insistente. No solo eran sus típicos jugueteos idiotas, los cuales siempre se había encargado de rechazar, ahora también le demostraba que podía llegar a ponerse serio e incluso preocuparse por él.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó quedamente con un tono ligero y cargado de duda. No lograba descifrar al otro por más que lo intentaba.

-¿Eh?- Bill parpadeó como si no entendiera la pregunta

-¿Por qué eres tan… insistente? ¿Por qué preocuparse por alguien como yo?

Preguntó con el mismo tono quedo, su rostro se había vuelto casi inexpresivo pero se alcanzaban a apreciar sus dudas. Bill volvió a adoptar una expresión seria al momento de contestar.

-Porque me gustas.

Dijo simplemente, con un todo igual de ligero y serio, como si fuera lo más normal y obvio del mundo.

Stan sintió un calorcillo en su pecho que se extendió hacia sus mejillas en una reacción que era totalmente impropia de él. Él no era ninguna chiquilla tonta (o chiquillo en este caso) que se emocionara con unas simples palabritas. Y  aún así  no pudo evitar un  ligero temblor.

-Ni siquiera me conoces. – Señalo simplemente, como queriendo refutar aquellas palabras.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- Le aseguró Bill, quien no abandonaba la expresión seria que había adoptado. - Quiero conocerte, y quiero que me conozcas…

Stan solo dio una respiración profunda como si buscara recobrar el aliento y se enderezó. Desvió la mirada de la del rubio quien parecía haberse quedado esperando una respuesta y llevó una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer. Tal vez el cansancio había comenzado a hacer verdaderos estragos en él.

No contestó a la confesión recién recibida. La urgencia de llegar a su casa y por fin descansar volvió a él, estaba harto de pensar.

-Vete a casa Bill.

A ninguno de los dos se le escapó que había vuelto a llamar al otro por su nombre. Stan quería con eso inyectar seriedad a sus palabras, sin embargo Bill pareció preferir  tomarlo como algo más.

-Stanley- Casi parecía haber suplica en el tono de Bill, lo cual provocó otro ligero temblor en Stan.

Stan no se había percatado hasta ahora, pero era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo y a solas con el rubio. Y lo más sorprendente de todo era la seriedad con la que ambos se estaban comportando.  Después de todo  esa no era precisamente una característica en ninguno de los dos. Tal vez era por eso que encontraba la situación tan extraña y un tanto aterradora.

¿Qué debería hacer?

 

 

 

(TBC…)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que en un principio esta historia no iba a tener más de 3 caps (quizás 4 a lo mucho) pero realmente quisiera alargarla un poco más por lo que preferí cortar aquí este cap.  
> Lo malo es que no estoy segura de cuando podré seguir escribiendo, yo espero no tardar mucho pero prefiero no prometer nada porque aparte debo terminar SVAPR además de otros que tengo empezados XD y pues el tiempo no me alcanza para todo ;m;  
> Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Díganme que opinan, eso me anima muchísimo >u<


	4. And you know I'm gonna treat you right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creían que me había olvidado de esta historia, verdad? Solo no había encontrado la inspiración suficiente para continuarla. 
> 
> Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste el nuevo cap. Quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, pueden tomarlo como compensación XD
> 
> OOohh, antes de que se me olvide, miren estos bellos dibujos que la linda, adorable y super talentosa freelyclearsoul hizo sobre este humilde fic ;w; me hizo tan endemoniadamente feliz T///w///T
> 
> tag:  [Dibujo1](https://larvaobscura.tumblr.com/post/162938643941/usted-me-da-fiebre-por-adid-tiene-muy-buena-pinta)   
>  tag:  [Dibujo2](http://freelyclearsoul.tumblr.com/post/165182097146/adidsevfan-esta-imagen-se-me-quedo-en-la-cabeza)

“ _Porque me gustas…”_

Las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza como si se hubieran quedado grabadas a fuego dentro de ella. No podía evitarlo, pero su corazón daba un salto cada vez que recordaba al rubio y su cara de seriedad al momento de confesarse.

Habían pasado un par de días desde ese acontecimiento y aún no podía terminar de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo fue que al final consiguió llegar a su casa o cómo es que se había despedido de Bill. Solo sabía que había pasado casi toda la noche sin poder dormir debido a un nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él y que no estaba seguro de atribuir a la situación estresante a la que se había enfrentado (cuando aquel sujeto desagradable lo había atacado) o a la conversación que había tenido con Bill poco después.

-Oye Pines, deja de soñar despierto.

Un ligero golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza lo hizo salir de su trance. Su compañero de trabajo se había acercado a donde estaba.

-No estoy soñando despierto, Jerry. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

 -Pues llevas toda la mañana suspirando, enamorado. Si sigues llorando por tu chica es tu problema, pero no creo que el jefe esté muy contento si no terminas el inventario (otra vez). Y yo no pienso cubrirte de nuevo. Ya me debes muchas.

-Oh, vamos. No exageres. Y yo no ando llorando por nadie. – Se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva pero el otro no discutió sobre el asunto.

-Como tú digas. Solo ponte a trabajar. – Y se alejó a seguir con sus propias labores dejando a Stan solo y pensativo de nuevo.

La verdad es que ya ni siquiera había pensado demasiado en Carla, los acontecimientos recientes lo habían hecho olvidarse de ella casi por completo. Debería pensar que eso era de alguna forma un alivio pero el hecho de que ahora fuera cierto rubio quien rondara todo el día por su mente era algo tan molesto como inquietante.

No sabía qué es lo que debería pensar o creer. Hasta donde lo conocía, Bill no era más que un payaso rico y extravagante que por alguna razón había comenzado a molestarlo desde que se habían conocido; hacia un par de años cuando había ido a la universidad en busca de Stanford y lo había encontrado en uno de los laboratorios junto con Fiddleford y Bill, quienes eran sus compañeros en un proyecto.

“¿ _No vas a presentarnos?”_

Le había preguntado a Stanford mientras miraba directamente a Stan y se inclinaba un poco hacía él con coquetería. Su actitud había desconcertado a Stan desde el primer momento. No estaba acostumbrado a tales tratos, especialmente no de otro hombre. Se preguntó si era así como se sentían las chicas a las que les coqueteaba por las calles, podía entender entonces la razón de tantas bofetadas.

Había escuchado antes acerca de él por su hermano, quien en un principio solía hablar de ese compañero suyo tan inteligente con admiración, casi adoración. Fiddleford era quien desde un principio había comentado que encontraba al rubio algunas veces inquietante y hasta perturbador, y Stan había asumido que solo eran celos de parte del amigo de su hermano. Pero una vez que lo conoció sin duda podía darle la razón.

Sin embargo había algo más en Bill, aparte de su personalidad, que lo desconcertaba, mas nunca había logrado entender qué era.

En un principio había asumido que la actitud de Bill hacia él era solo por molestarlo y no era más que parte de su extravagante y fanfarrona forma de ser. Pero ahora, con los acontecimientos recientes ya no sabía qué pensar.

Bill lo había sorprendido con la actitud seria y decidida que le había mostrado y el hecho de que lo hubiera salvado no hacía más que aumentar su intriga. Era como si ahora lo viera bajo una nueva luz pero no estuviera seguro de que era lo que veía.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Y sin darse cuenta se había quedado ensimismado de nuevo sin moverse de su sitio, lo cual provocó un suspiro de cansancio de parte de su compañero de trabajo.

 

***~~~***

 

Cuando entró en el pequeño departamento, después de lo que sintió como un interminable día de trabajo,  lo primero que vio fue a Stanford sentado en el viejo y desgastado sofá, mirando fijamente y con total concentración un cubo de Cubíc  a medio armar, como si solo con su mirada fuera a lograr que se terminara de resolver por sí solo.

-¿Te hizo algo el pobre cubo?

Le preguntó Stan a Ford al ver que éste ni siquiera se dignó en levantar la mirada cuando había entrado, concentrado como estaba.

-No logro entenderlo. – Comentó el otro distraídamente, sin parecer haber escuchado las palabras de Stan. -¿Es por mis dedos extra? ¿Eso hace mis manos más torpes?

-uhh… ¿qué?

Stan no entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando su hermano. Seguro alguna divagación de nerd como las que acostumbraba. Prefirió no hacerle mucho caso. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para sacar una lata fría de cerveza. La abrió en el camino hacia el sofá y dio un trago largo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Stanford.

-Debe haber alguna clase de truco o mecanismo oculto…

Ford seguía hablando, pero parecía hacerlo más para sí mismo, mientras giraba el cubo en su mano para observarlo desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ese juguete raro de todos modos?

-No es solo un juguete Stan, es un complicado rompecabezas que requiere de una buena concentración para descubrir los algoritmos que permitan resolverlo.

Stan se arrepintió de inmediato de haber preguntado, era realmente fastidioso cuando Ford comenzaba a hablar su idioma de nerd que él no entendía. Normalmente haría algún comentario gracioso al respecto, pero desde hacía varios días que no se sentía con el humor de siempre.

-Fids siempre logra armarlo en casi cuestión de segundos y no parece necesitar pensarlo mucho siquiera. Es frustrante…

-Así que descubriste algo en lo que alguien es mejor que tú. No me imagino cómo se debe sentir.

Comentó Stan con aburrido sarcasmo. A veces lo desquiciaba un poco lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Stanford  cuando las cosas no le salían tal cómo él quería.

Stanford finalmente levantó la vista para mirar a su hermano sentado a su lado, quien tomaba su cerveza en aburridos tragos.

-Y a ti ¿qué te pasa?

-¿uh? - Stan le dirigió una mirada como preguntándole de qué le estaba hablando.

-Últimamente estás muy decaído. Pero hoy luces especialmente agobiado. ¿Es por Carla? ¿Volvió a devolverte las flores?

Parpadeó un par de veces, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. Por qué todo el mundo asumía que su malestar era por Carla. ¿Había actuado tan patéticamente respecto a ella que ahora todos pensaban que cualquier muestra de malestar era por su causa?

Aunque en realidad no podía culpar a Ford, la última vez que le había hablado sobre sus problemas, había sido precisamente el hecho de que su chica hubiera preferido a otro el tema principal de la conversación.  No le había contado sobre sus incertidumbres con respecto a su futuro, ni de el asalto que había sufrido hacía ya un par de días (pues seguía considerándolo muy vergonzoso y prefería que nadie se enterara, él mismo quería olvidarlo), ni tampoco de Bill…

_“…me gustas…”_

Sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras que el simple pensamiento del rubio evocó.

-emmh, no…no es por ella. Es otra cosa.

-Oh, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

Ford giró levemente su cuerpo hacía Stanley para demostrarle que le ponía total atención. Stan dudó por un momento ¿realmente sería buena idea contarle a Ford sus preocupaciones? No es que no confiara en su hermano pero temía que no pudiera entenderlo. No perdía nada con intentarlo, pensó, aunque tampoco era necesario que se lo contara todo.

-mmmh sixer, ¿alguna vez  te ha pasado que creías conocer sobre algo o sobre alguien y de pronto pasa algo que lo cambia todo y ya no sabes qué es lo que deberías pensar?-

Ford adoptó una posición pensativa por un momento

-mmmh ¿Como los números imaginarios?

-¿Qué?

Eso había tomado desprevenido a Stan, qué tenían que ver números con esto.

-Sí… en la secundaria, los profesores de matemáticas siempre dijeron que era imposible e incorrecto sacar la raíz cuadrada de un número negativo. Era algo que no existía. Y luego en clases de cálculo avanzado aparecen los **números imaginarios** que son precisamente, el resultado de la raíz cuadrada de un número negativo. Eso hace que todo lo que sabías de matemáticas deje de tener sentido. ¿Es algo así lo que te ocurre?

Stan había quedado perplejo ante la relación que había hecho su hermano. Seguía sin poder entender  qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero tampoco se sintió con ánimos de tratar de explicarse mejor y sabía que al final solo se iban a terminar enredando más y más.

-Eeemmmmh… sí. Eso es a lo que me refiero. – Dijo con un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que sentía una gotita de sudor resbalar por su nuca. Tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

-Entiendo… en ese caso no deberías preocuparte tanto… - Stan le lanzó una mirada interrogativa-  Solo es cuestión de que asimiles la nueva información y aprendas manejarla. De esta forma te das cuenta que no es realmente un problema sino todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Aprender a utilizar los números imaginarios así como sus aplicaciones te lleva a otro nivel matemático y descubres que puedes hacer maravillas con eso.

Aunque lo que decía Ford seguía sin tener sentido para Stan, la verdad es que sus palabras de alguna manera lograron tranquilizarlo un poco. Tal vez tenía razón y solo era cuestión de asimilar las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando… lo malo es que no tenía idea de cómo. 

-Tienes razón como siempre cerebrito… gracias.

Comentó con sinceridad recibiendo una sonrisa de que parecía decir “eso ya lo sé” de parte de su hermano, quien parecía contento de haber ayudado.

-¡Lo tengo! –

Exclamó Ford de pronto y tan súbitamente que Stan dio un pequeño salto en su sitio.

–Voy a modificarlo- Añadió, levantando el cubo que seguía sosteniendo en una de sus manos y volviendo a mirarlo fijamente.- Haré que sea imposible de resolver. Así ni Fiddleford podrá con él. Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando lo intente.

Soltó una risita que podía catalogarse como de genio loco-malvado.

-El plan maligno maestro, hermano.

Comentó Stan sintiendo otra gota, esta vez más gorda, resbalar por su nuca. A veces se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba Fids para aguantar a su hermano.

 

****~~~***

 

Asimilar la nueva información…

El problema era que no sabía qué era exactamente esta nueva información. ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? Él jamás había sido bueno analizando las cosas. Su hermano siempre había sido el reflexivo (era el listo, después de todo). Así que tanto pensar estaba comenzando a cansarlo en serio.

Pensó que lo que necesitaba era distraerse y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que practicar un poco. Después de todo el encuentro de hacía unos días le había demostrado que necesitaba urgentemente ponerse en forma de nuevo. Ya que no pensaba gastar en un gimnasio, se le ocurrió que podía utilizar el de la universidad, “pidiendo prestada” la credencial de Stanford.

Así que ahí estaba. Aunque sin duda estaba fuera de práctica, no le costó mucho recordar los ejercicios que le había enseñado su entrenador hacia ya tantos años. Dicen que el cuerpo tiene incluso mejor memoria que la mente.  Sin embargo, después de un rato de estar practicando con la bolsa de arena se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente, si tan solo tuviera un sparring con el que practicar. Pero el gimnasio estaba casi desierto ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban de vacaciones.

Resignándose a que no le quedaba de otra, simplemente siguió golpeado el saco. No se demoró demasiado. Sin duda la práctica le estaba ayudando a despejarse, pero sin un oponente al cual vencer el ejercicio se tornó rápidamente aburrido.

Cuando finalmente consideró que era suficiente por el día. Dedicó unos momentos para enfriarse y finalmente dejó el edificio, decidiendo ir a casa.

Ya había oscurecido y las callejuelas entre los edificios de la universidad estaban incluso más desiertas que el gimnasio.

-¡Stanley!

Una voz se escuchó desde detrás e hizo que Stan se paralizara por un momento, sintiendo por alguna razón desconocida, su corazón acelerarse. ¿Por qué no se había esperado que se pudiera encontrar con Bill en ese lugar?

Tuvo por un momento el impulso de no detenerse. Incluso de salir corriendo. No había visto a Bill desde aquella noche y no estaba seguro de estar listo para enfrentarlo. Pero contra este primer impulso, se vio dando la vuelta a tiempo para ver al rubio acercándose a él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven.

Saludó Bill una vez que llegó a su altura, sin perder su sonrisa. Stanley no dio señales de haberlo escuchado, simplemente soltó un escueto “Bill” como respuesta al saludo.

-¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tenerte en estos rumbos? Stanford normalmente está encerrado en la biblioteca con su amiguito. –Preguntó como si asumiera que Stan estaba ahí buscando a su hermano, que era regularmente la razón por la que se paseaba por el campus.

-No te interesa.

Contestó secamente, seguía sin saber cómo comportarse ahora en presencia de Bill así que solo actuaba por instinto, el cual por alguna razón lo hacía poner a la defensiva. Bill  no se inmutó por el frío recibimiento. Una rápida mirada lo hizo notar la bolsa deportiva que Stan sostenía en una mano. Dándole una idea de lo que el castaño hacía en ese lugar.

-Has estado entrenando. – No era una pregunta – Buena falta que te hace.

Añadió inyectándole algo de socarronería a su tono y a su sonrisa que pareció ampliarse. Esto, por supuesto, no le gustó a Stan. Claro, Bill no podía perder una ocasión para molestarlo.

-Metete en tus asuntos.

Contestó dispuesto a darse la vuelta y salir de ahí con gesto digno.

-Hey, no te enojes. En realidad, quería preguntarte cómo sigues.

-¿Cómo sigo de qué? – Stan seguía a la defensiva.

-Ya sebes, si aquel sujeto no te lastimó más de lo que aparentaste esa noche. O si no quedaste traumatizado.

Stan soltó un resoplido.

-Además… no me diste contestación a lo que te dije.

Lo último lo añadió en un tono más bajo en intimo, al tiempo que adelantaba una mano y rozaba levemente la de Stan; el cual retiró la suya de inmediato como si se hubiera quemado, sintiendo un calorcillo traicionero expandirse por sus mejillas.

-N..no hay nada que contestar. – Se reprendió mentalmente por el tono nervioso con el que había dicho eso.

Bill le lanzó una mirada intensa que pareció decir “¿seguro?” y Stan simplemente desvió la vista. Podía sentirse cada vez más nervioso. El rubio no insistió.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si tienes un encuentro conmigo?

Por un momento el sonrojo de Stanley aumentó considerablemente ante esas palabras, pero al ver que Bill levantó sus puños y los movió casi cómicamente de atrás a adelante como si se estuviera poniendo en guardia comprendió a lo que el otro se refería (¿en qué había pensado?).

-Sí, claro. Como si tuvieras oportunidad contra mí. –Desvió la mirada al tiempo que sonreía con sarcasmo.

-Oh, te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz. –Dijo con seguridad- Apuesto a que puedo vencerte fácilmente.

Seguía moviendo sus puños, su mirada había adquirido tintes entusiastas y hasta podría decir que traviesos.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Si me ganas… te dejaré en paz. No volveré a molestarte ni a presentarme ante ti.

Stan finalmente le regreso la mirada. ¿De verdad Bill estaba dispuesto a dejar de molestarlo si lo vencía en un encuentro?

-Pero si yo gano… tendrás una cita conmigo. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-Bill, en serio, no estoy de humor para juegos.

-¿Y quién dijo que estoy jugando?, estoy siendo totalmente serio.-

Comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos. Su postura no era para nada profesional, e incluso podría decir que era algo infantil. Era difícil tomarlo realmente en serio, especialmente al ver su expresión que parecía más bien el gesto de un niño pequeño y caprichudo.

-Vamos, grandote. Solo un raund. ¿O tienes miedo?

-Bill, no voy a pelear contigo.

Stan trataba de razonar con el rubio, pero éste seguía terco y había comenzado a moverse al rededor de él   de una manera cada vez más molesta.

-Bill, te lo advierto. – En serio estaba comenzado a fastidiarse.

-Es la perfecta oportunidad para darme una paliza y además deshacerte de mí. ¿Vas a desaprovecharla?

En realidad la oferta era bastante tentadora, no podía negarlo. Y normalmente no le huiría a una pelea, pero la verdad es que no estaba para nada de ánimos para pelear, especialmente con Bill y por supuesto, no ahí, en medio del campus desierto de la universidad de Ford.

Su molestia aumentaba ante los movimientos del otro. En verdad tenía ganas de mandarlo callar. Podía sentir la sangre correr hacia su cabeza, volviéndola pesada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento pasó, pero de pronto resultó que le había lanzado un puñetazo al otro justo en su cara, haciéndolo retroceder por un momento,  llenándolo a sí mismo de una satisfacción momentánea. Sonrío de medio lado. Apostaba que Cipher no se esperaba eso.

Sin embargo al otro no pareció costarle mucho recuperarse. Volviendo a ponerse en guardia, esta vez de una manera mucho más sería y sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza como para despejarse al tiempo que recuperaba su sonrisa.

-Nada mal.

Comentó casi con burla, haciendo que Stan volviera a molestarse. Sin perder su sonrisa, el castaño se puso a su vez en posición de ataque. Bien, si Bill quería una pelea, eso le daría. Tal vez esto finalmente lograra efectivamente quitárselo de encima, además de distraerlo un poco de todas sus tribulaciones.

Comenzaron a soltar golpes. Nuevamente podía notar que Bill tenía una destreza insospechada y una agilidad innegable. Sin duda también había tomado clases en algún momento.  Una vez más se preguntó, cuántas cosas había sobre este chico que no conocía. Y sobre todo, ¿estaba él interesado en conocerlas?

Un jab para medir distancias, después un cruce para atacar. Saltos y giros de cadera, adelante, atrás, esquivar y golpear. Era casi una danza. Un ritmo silencioso que solo aquellos enfrascados en la pelea podían escuchar.

Stan conocía bien esto. Los golpes eran los que lo despertaban. Los golpes eran los que le recordaban que estaba vivo. A los golpes los entendía porque no necesitaban ser entendidos. No necesitaba reflexionarlos por horas. Un cálculo rápido, basado en los movimientos del adversario y entonces los soltaba. Y así como iban también venían. Agiles, directos y dolorosos. Los esquivaba o los recibía,  no tenía que detenerse a asimilarlos. Solo iban y venían.

Mentiría al decir que no se estaba divirtiendo. Tal vez Bill no fuera un experto pero sin duda se defendía bastante bien. Y él mismo estaba fuera de práctica, pero eso lo le impedía disfrutar de la emoción de una buena pelea.

Esquivar, medir, golpear. Esquivar, medir, golpear. Lanzaba un jab y luego un volado. Retrocedía un poco para esquivar un golpe, el siguiente lo recibía para despistar y entonces un gancho. Luego un directo.

Sus frustraciones seguían ahí, a pesar de todo. Podía sentirlas cernirse sobre él como un enjambre, como lo habían venido haciendo en las últimas semanas. De pronto ya no era Bill a quien golpeaba.

Era su jefe, con su rostro de prepotencia.  …Era el director de la preparatoria que había dicho que no le esperaba ninguna clase de futuro brillante. …Era ese hippie apestoso con el que Carla se había ido… Era el horrendo borracho que lo había atacado y lo había tocado de esa manera tan humillante…  Era su padre diciéndole que no servía para nada. Era… ¿Stanford?

La impresión de la fugaz visión del rostro de su hermano provocó que dudara en el golpe que iba directo a la cabeza de su contrincante. Haciéndolo bajar la guardia por un breve momento. Grave error. Bill, como un buen luchador, distinguió y aprovechó la oportunidad de atacar. Logrando descoordinarlo lo suficiente para desbalancearlo.  Un volado que dio directamente en la parte alta de su cabeza. El golpe junto con la mala posición de sus pies provocó que Stan cayera irremediablemente de lleno al piso, golpeándolo duramente. Pareciera que incluso quedó noqueado por un par de segundos.

Cuando levantó la mirada Bill estaba de pie frente a él. Mirándolo hacia abajo, cubierto de sudor y con la respiración completamente agitada. Uno de sus ojos comenzaba a hincharse y su nariz y labio inferior estaban sangrando. Aún así, no le costó componer un gesto triunfal.

Stan, tendido en el suelo, no debía estar en mejores condiciones que las de su compañero. Trataba de igual forma de recuperar la respiración. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, quedando de nuevo totalmente recostado sobre el frío suelo.

Había perdido.

 

***~~~***

 

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, solo tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones  y esperando que el torrente de adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos se calmara. Stan sintió a Bill recostarse junto a él en el piso visiblemente exhausto.

-¡Uuufffhh!

Exclamó de pronto el rubio como si no pudiera contenerse. Stan volteó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada. Bill le regresó a su vez la mirada y de pronto, sin saber muy bien porqué, ambos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas.

Estuvieron otro buen rato así, hasta que ambos tuvieron que parar debido al dolor que la risa les provocó. Poco a poco fueron calmándose hasta quedar simplemente recostados, adoloridos y cansados.

-No te mueves nada mal.- Exclamó Stan con sincera admiración.

No podía negar que se había divertido bastante. Y el dolor que ahora lo recorría era de alguna manera relajante. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así.

-Te lo dije, te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer con mi cuerpo.

El tono sugerente y la sonrisa coqueta con la que Bill dijo eso lograron que Stan se sonrojara ligeramente, pero trató de recomponerse rápido y rodar los ojos. También le hizo recordar la apuesta que había establecido Bill cuando lo desafío a pelear. Bill también pareció recordad ese asunto.

-Entonces… - Preguntó el rubio con un tono bajo y por primera vez pareció dudoso.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Bien podría buscar una forma de evadirse de tal responsabilidad. Alegar que él nunca había estado de acuerdo en esa apuesta. Aunque el hecho de que haya decidido enfrentar la pelea sin duda implicaba que sí. O simplemente salir de ahí y seguir evitando y rechazando  a Bill como lo había venido haciendo desde siempre. Pero, ¿de verdad quería eso? De haber ganado él la pelea, ¿realmente le habría exigido a Bill que lo dejara en paz para siempre?

No podía seguir negando que el rubio lo intrigaba y lo sorprendía de una manera que jamás habría esperado. Y sin duda lo había ayudado bastante a relajarse y distraerse de todas las cosas que se empeñaban en dar vueltas en su cabeza de manera frustrante y molesta. ¿Sería tan malo conocerlo un poco más a fondo? Recordó el consejo que le había dado Stanford más temprano sobre conocer y aprender a utilizar lo nuevo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos?

Preguntó por fin Stan con lo que pretendía sonara como un suspiro resignado. La ilusión casi infantil que cubrió el rostro de Bill, haciéndolo incluso verse menos herido, hizo que otro pequeño sonrojo lo asaltara haciéndolo preguntarse si sería realmente una buena idea.

Pero al final ¿qué es lo que podría perder?

 

(tbc…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan tenido un cierre de año tranquilo y feliz. El mío fue... interesante XD 
> 
> Y adivinen a quien le regalaron el Journal 3???? *0*
> 
> Soy tan feliz. Te da todo un panorama más amplio de la historia, es fantastico. Y tambien bastante triste ;_; 
> 
> Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. De nuevo no sé cuando podré continuarlo pero tengan por seguro que no pienso abandonarlo, estos cuatro merecen un mundo donde puedan ser felices TwT
> 
> Feliz año nuevo, atrasado >3<


	5. You give me fever... when you kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan y Bill tienen su cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no puedo creer el tiempo que me tomó terminar esto. La verdad es que por un tiempo me había olvidado por completo de esta historia. En un principio fue porque me costó mucho decidirme por lo que sería mejor para una cita de estos dos, y después simplemente no había encontrado la inspiración. Además de que a Bill lo amo cada vez más por ser lo que es: un ser demoniaco, triangular y demente, por lo que imaginármelo como un “simple humano” cada vez me resulta más difícil (pero no imposible ;D )  
> Pero no quería que esta historia quedara sin terminar, así finalmente aquí está, y espero que pueda llegar a gustarle a quien se anime a leerlo.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, observándose desde todos los ángulos como si se esforzara por encontrar algo que no estuviera en su lugar. Pasó su mano por su cabello para acomodarlo a pesar de que no era necesario pues había utilizado suficiente gel fijador y su peinado seguía pulcramente hacia atrás. Por lo menos parecía que las heridas provocadas por su encuentro con Bill se habían curado bien y ahora apenas se notaban las cicatrices. Se preguntó de nuevo si el atuendo sería el correcto: jeans limpios, camisa blanca, sus convers color rojo ya desgastados; pero de cualquier forma no tenía nada mejor. No tenía idea de cuáles eran los planes de Bill o a dónde pensaba llevarlo, el rubio le había dicho que era una sorpresa. No dudaba que quisiera ir a algún lugar extravagante como los que seguramente frecuentaba y la idea lo incomodaba un poco pues no había nada que tuviera para vestir que pudiera quedar con ese tipo de lugares. Soltó un resoplido, si ese era el caso él no tenía ninguna culpa, en todo caso sería de Bill por no advertirle primero, tal vez así el rubio se diera cuenta de que no era tan buena idea salir son él, y si ese era el caso entonces sería problema suyo y no de Stan. Trató de convencerse de eso con la esperanza de que le ayudara a bajar un poco su nerviosismo, pero la verdad es que no funcionó mucho.

Se sentía muy ansioso y no estaba seguro de porqué. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con que hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía una cita. Y sobre todo que jamás había tenido una cita con un hombre. De hecho la única persona con la que había salido alguna vez había sido Carla, y lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que sus citas con ella habían perdido, desde mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran, lo emocionante y se habían convertido más bien en algo rutinario.

Miró su reloj, era temprano aún. Dio una respiración profunda, tratando de tranquilizarse, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su habitación a esperar a que Bill llegara. Faltaban varios minutos para la hora en la que el rubio le había asegurado que iría a recogerlo. No había nadie más en su departamento. Stanford había salido muy temprano con Fids hacia la  casa de éste y lo más seguro es que pasara ahí la noche, a “estudiar” había dicho.

-¿Así le llamaban ahora?

Les había preguntado con una sonrisa pícara que solo le consiguió una mirada de confusión de parte de ambos nerds de lentes antes de que salieran esa mañana. Stan movió la cabeza, divertido  ante la ingenuidad de los otros. Lo más seguro es que de verdad tuvieran planeado pasar todo el día con la cabeza metida en aburridos libros de matemáticas e ingeniería, o cualquiera de esas cosas aburridas, y para ellos sería como ver porno. La idea era bastante graciosa hasta que uno se daba cuenta de que en realidad era bastante y perturbadoramente probable, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido.

Soltó una risita silenciosa. Al menos había logrado relajarse un poco con el gracioso recuerdo. Decidió que tal vez lo mejor era salir y esperar a Bill en la entrada del edificio. Stanford, por supuesto, no había sabido nada de aquella cita. Stan no había tenido ánimos de ponerse a explicar porqué de pronto había aceptado salir con  un chico al que había estado rechazando desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció. Y de hecho, prefería él mismo no pensar demasiado en eso.

Había hecho una apuesta y había perdido. Un trato es un trato.  Nada más. Es lo que se decía a sí mismo, tal vez para así no crearse demasiadas expectativas. Expectativas altas normalmente significan grandes decepciones,  eso era algo que la vida ya le había enseñado demasiado bien. Así que solo se encargaría de cumplir con su parte de la apuesta y después seguiría con su vida. Ese era el plan.

Justo iba saliendo del edificio cuando el automóvil de Bill se paró frente a él. Bill salió de su coche para irlo a encontrar y lo saludó con una sonrisa enorme, sus heridas también habían sanado muy bien. Stan se alivió un poco de ver que iba vestido de manera casual, al menos más que de costumbre: jeans negros,  zapatos cómodos a juego y un suéter del mismo color con una hilera de triángulos amarillos  en el pecho. Se veía muy bien, en realidad.

Stan no era ciego, siempre había notado que el chico era bastante apuesto, solo que no era algo que sintiera que le llamara demasiado la atención o que debiera considerar muy importante, especialmente tratándose de un hombre; las chicas son hermosas por naturaleza y siempre había encontrado entretenido admirar su belleza, pero considerar atractivo a un hombre era… raro. Al menos así era antes. No es que ahora súbitamente Bill hubiera comenzado a atraerlo como un imán, pero sin duda había algo nuevo, o mínimo algo  que no había notado anteriormente. 

-¿Estás listo?

Preguntó Bill, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Stan pudiera acomodarse en ese lugar. Stan miró hacia el interior del auto como si aún lo estuviera considerando, seguía bastante nervioso pero no creyó que pudiera retroceder ahora. Simplemente asintió subiendo al coche y esperando que no todo fuera a terminar en el desastre que sospechaba.

 

***~~~***

 

Condujeron por un rato. Stan se dedicaba principalmente a observar por la ventana, solo para tener algo que hacer mientras Bill intentaba sacar plática. El camino había comenzado a parecerle un poco largo cuando finalmente Bill llevó el auto a un estacionamiento que parecía repleto, anunciando que habían llegado. Stan se sorprendió un poco, a pesar de haber estado mirando por la ventana no había estado poniendo real atención a dónde se dirigían. Salieron del auto para mirar el lugar al que habían llegado.

 -¡Ta-raaan!

Canturreó Bill alegremente abriendo sus brazos como un presentador hacia la entrada.

Era un parque de diversiones.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué? ¿No te agrada?

-No es eso, solo no me lo esperaba.

Aunque a decir verdad tampoco lo sorprendía del todo. Parecía algo bastante del estilo del rubio y la verdad  el rumbo que tomaría la cita comenzaba a despertar su curiosidad ahora que tenía una idea más clara (y por lo tanto segura) de lo que acontecía.

Bill se había mostrado también un poco nervioso ante la inicial falta de reacción de Stan, no era tan obvio como el castaño pero podía notarse si se ponía suficiente atención. Pareció aliviarse de que al menos Stan ya no se veía tan tenso.

-Entonces vamos. Tenemos mucha diversión por delante.

Tomó a Stan de la mano para dirigirlo hacia la entrada a conseguir los boletos. Stan se sorprendió ante el repentino gesto, sintiendo un calorcillo extenderse por sus mejillas, pero no lo encontró desagradable ni hizo amago de querer soltarse, por el contrario solo se dejó guiar por el otro.

 

***~~~***

 

Hacía muchísimo que no visitaba un parque de diversiones. Recordaba que los amaba cuando era niño, podía pasar horas enteras ahí con Stanford, ambos divirtiéndose con todas las atracciones en ese tiempo en que reír era tan fácil y las preocupaciones tan pocas.  Después las aburridas responsabilidades que venían con lo de crecer lo habían ido distrayendo cada vez más por lo que era difícil encontrar algún momento para dedicar al esparcimiento, y cuando lo hacía habían llegado también nuevas formas de divertirse por lo que los parques se fueron volviendo cada vez menos atractivos para él.

Sin embargo, estando ahí, Stan podía ver porqué los había amado tanto cuando era niño. Había todo tipo de atracciones, para todos los gustos, un sinfín de chucherías y cosas que ver, bastante comida nada saludable pero deliciosa. Y un montón de juegos mecánicos que provocaban que la emoción y la adrenalina te desbordaran, donde podías gritar todo lo que dieran  tus pulmones sin sentir vergüenza por ser escuchado, donde experimentar un sinfín de sensaciones que terminaban por hacerte sentir ligero y liberado. No podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Especialmente porque no tenía que poner un solo centavo de su parte. Y la verdad es que la compañía de Bill tampoco eran tan mala después de todo, de hecho lo contrario, era muy fácil reír y pasarla bien con él una vez que te relajabas. 

-¿Listo para la atracción principal?

Preguntó Bill mientras lo guiaba ahora hacia la enorme montaña rusa que parecía coronar el parque. Stan tragó saliva al ver lo alta e imponente que se veía desde donde estaba. Pero no se atrevió a comentar nada o a poner resistencia, después de todo había estado tratando de evitarla toda la tarde prefiriendo subir a juegos, aunque muy emocionantes, más pequeños. Pero no se le ocurría una nueva excusa para seguir retardando el subirse a esa atracción, y tampoco quería que el otro lo viera como un cobarde o un debilucho. Así que simplemente lo siguió, esperando que no resultara ser algo tan malo.

 

***~~~***

 

Resultó ser algo malo, resultó algo muy malo. Stan podía sentir que su respiración se volvía más difícil a medida que el carrito en el que iban subía cada vez más y más, alejándose del seguro y confiable suelo. Bill se había visto muy emocionado al subir y el mismo Stan había pensado que no estaba tan mal cuando se sentó en el asiento y espero a que el encargado pasara a asegurarse que todos los seguros estuvieran puestos. Pero una vez que la cosa comenzó a moverse se fue poniendo más y más nervioso, y estaba seguro que incluso su compañero había notado ya que su nerviosismo era muy diferente esta vez al normal que se siente al subir a un juego extremo como ese. Bill ahora lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

-Stanley estás temblando…

-N… no… no me gustan mucho las alturas…- Aceptó por fin.

-¿Y lo dices ahora?

Sí, justo en el momento en que el carro llegaba a la cima para inmediatamente dejarse caer hacia el vació y hacia su muerte trágica e inminente.

 

***~~~***

 

Bueno, en realidad no había ido tan mal. Es decir: seguía vivo. A pesar de que en un momento sintió que de verdad el corazón se le detendría o mínimo él quedaría inconsciente. El recorrido se le hizo eterno y a la vez terminó bastante rápido, fue de esas veces en que no es posible notar realmente el tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo es que llegó a esa banca en la que estaba ahora sentado tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Preguntó Bill, sentado a su lado, acercándole una botella de agua que Stan tomó casi sin darse cuenta. El rubio tenía un claro tono de preocupación.

-Sí… eso creo.

-Si no quería subir, debiste decirlo.

-En realidad no creí que sería tan malo hasta que vi lo alto que estábamos llegando.

-Aún así, debiste comentar algo. La idea de la cita es pasarla bien, algo difícil si uno termina teniendo un infarto ¿no crees?

Y aquí era donde empezaba. Los reclamos y la decepción de la otra persona. Tal vez era solo su destino terminar por arruinar todo.

-Oye, lamento haber arruinado tu diversión ¿sí?

Comentó con un tono algo molesto al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada. En estos casos su primera reacción siempre era ponerse a la defensiva.

-Eso es lo de menos. –Contestó Bill, Stan siguió tercamente mirando hacia otro lado, sin embargo la voz del rubio sonó más tranquila por lo que pudo notar que anteriormente en realidad  no le había hablado con reproche, solo preocupación.

-¿No te molesta? –Stan regresó por fin su mirada a él.

-Pues no voy a negar que hubiera preferido saber antes que no te gustan las alturas, así no te habría puesto en una situación como esa, pudimos habernos enfocado en otras cosas para divertirnos. Aún podemos hacerlo… hay muchas otras atracciones divertidas que…

-¿Quieres continuar con la cita?

-Bueno… sí… - Bill lució esta vez un poco dudoso. – Claro, a menos que prefieras regresar a casa a descansar  si no te sientes bien… Pero la próxima vez podemos…

¿Próxima vez? ¿Bill todavía quería salir con él a pesar de su desplante y el ridículo que había hecho?

-¿Quieres seguir saliendo conmigo aunque le tema a las alturas?

-Por supuesto que sí Stan.- Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio - Y no tiene nada de raro o malo que te asusten las alturas… Todo el mundo  tiene algo que le molesta o asusta.

-Ah ¿sí? ¿También tú?

Preguntó Stan con algo de burla  y un poco sorprendido de que alguien esté tan dispuesto a aceptar los defectos de otro tan fácilmente.

-Emmm… see – Contestó el rubio, siendo esta vez él quien desviara la mirada con algo de incomodidad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué? Dime.

Stan tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ahora tenía curiosidad ¿Qué podría molestar al despreocupado y mimado Bill Cipher? Además parecía que por fin el malestar en el estomago y el sudor frío estaban mitigando.

-Bueno… odio los lugares que son extremadamente pequeños ¿sabes? No me gusta sentirme encerrado. No es algo que me provoque crisis ni nada, pero sí trato de evitarlos si puedo.

Vaya, esa era una información muy interesante y que jamás se habría esperado. La verdad es que comenzar a conocerlo más  estaba resultando mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Especialmente por la ligera incomodidad que lucía al compartir algo tan intimo y con la que Stan pudo identificarse, por alguna razón lo hizo sentir más cómodo y confiando estando con el rubio, lo sentía ahora un poco más cercano.

-Bueno – Suspiró el castaño después de un rato en el que siguió recuperándose.- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir? – Preguntó Bill con un ligero tono de sorpresa y también algo de preocupación.

-Sí ¿por qué no? Ya me siento mejor. Solo… no más juegos mecánicos por un rato ¿quieres?

Bill sonrió.

-Es un trato.

 

***~~~***

 

-¿Y no has vuelto a ver a tus padres desde aquella vez?

Preguntó Bill. Ambos caminaban con calma mientras comían la chuchería que habían elegido en el último puesto. El día se había ido volando sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. La tarde había comenzado a caer y la luz del cielo era cada vez más escasa, permitiendo que las luces de todos los juegos y atracciones se encargaran ahora de iluminar el lugar haciéndolo lucir de ensueño. Se fueron alejando poco a poco de donde estaban las atracciones principales y llegaron a un mirador que se encontraba en la parte alta desde donde la vista de todas las luces que adornaban el parque de diversiones podían contemplarse. El lugar era también menos concurrido por lo que Stan pudo notar que eran prácticamente los únicos ahí, lo que le daba un ambiente de intimidad que sorpresivamente encontró bastante cómodo.

-He hablado con mamá por teléfono de vez en cuando y ella ha venido a visitarnos a Stanford y a mí a nuestro departamento algunas veces. Pero a papá no lo he vuelto a ver ni he hablado con él.

De alguna manera Stan había terminado contándole a Bill algunos de sus problemas, y había desembocado en platicarle sobre su relación con sus padres, especialmente lo mal que estaba con su padre desde que lo había echado de su casa. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo increíblemente fácil que estaba resultando confiar en el rubio. Quizás era simplemente su necesidad de desahogarse con alguien que no fuera Stanford e increíblemente Bill había resultado ser un excelente oyente.

-¿Y no te gustaría arreglar las cosas con él?

Bill no hablaba como si lo juzgara, más bien parecía querer que Stan pudiera efectivamente sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Yo… supongo que sí. Es decir sí. Me encantaría tener una buena relación con él… pero no puedo recordar un solo momento en que las cosas con él hubieran estado realmente bien. Siempre fue más estricto conmigo que con Ford, y sé que eso fue porque yo era mucho más tremendo que mi hermano también… pero aún así… que le haya sido tan fácil simplemente correrme de su casa… sigue siendo muy duro para mí. Digo… incluso Stanford terminó perdonándome ¿Por qué él no puede?

Tomó una respiración profunda, notando lo duro que era expresar estas cosas en voz alta. Continuó hablando.

-Ford y mamá insisten en que el problema es que los dos somos igual de tercos y que es solo cuestión de que uno de los dos se anime a dar el primer paso para que todo se arregle. Pero… la verdad es que no quiero hacer nada, siento que si lo intento él simplemente me rechazará de nuevo, y que en todo caso debería ser él el primero en actuar porque entonces yo sé que podría aceptarlo… ¿Tiene sentido?- Preguntó, pensando que tal vez Bill estaría encontrando toda su conversación aburrida y tonta.

-Yo diría que bastante.

Contestó el rubio con simpleza, logrando que Stan sintiera una extraña mezcla de alivio y sorpresa ante sus palabras.

-¿Crees que debería ser yo el que dé el primer paso?

-Eso es algo te corresponde solo a ti decidir. Pero puedo decirte que debes considerarte afortunado de por lo menos tener la oportunidad de elegir hacer algo.

No lo había visto de esa forma. No podía evitar sentirse realmente aliviado de poder hablar con el rubio, tal vez no solucionara nada, pero se sentía ahora más tranquilo de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti?- Preguntó Stan. Ahora que el rubio sabía tanto de él, tenía muchas ganas de saber más de Bill también.

-¿De mí?

-Sí, ¿cuál es tu historia? ¿Tienes familia o algo? No creo que hayas salido de un huevo ¿o sí?

Bill soltó una pequeña risa ante el último comentario, recargó un poco más su peso sobre el barandal del mirador contra el que ambos estaban parados a escasa distancia uno del otro. 

-Sí, Stan. Tengo familia… o, al menos, la tenía.

Lo último lo añadió después de que su sonrisa se hubiera borrado de su rostro para ser remplazada por una expresión  serena pero más seria que de costumbre, desvió su vista de Stan y la dirigió hacia las luces de los juegos que habían quedado algo apartados.

-Oh.

Stan no sabía qué debería contestar a eso o siquiera qué significaba exactamente, sintió curiosidad y la necesidad de que Bill se explicara pero no quería presionar al rubio a que le contara algo que no quisiera, a pesar de que él mismo le había contado ya cosas bastantes íntimas. No fue necesario que comentara nada, sin embargo, Bill siguió hablando.

-La verdad es que jamás conocí a mis padres biológicos, y mis padres adoptivos murieron hace unos años en un accidente. Ellos eran la única familia que tenía.

-Oh, vaya… lo siento.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir ya que de nuevo se había quedado sin palabras. No se había esperado ese tipo de información o que Bill tuviera un pasado trágico. Era algo difícil de adivinar basándose solo en la personalidad despreocupada y juguetona del rubio. Por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de acercarse a él y tocarlo, tal vez darle un apretón en un hombro o algo, pero no tenía idea de cómo proceder así que simplemente se quedó en su lugar, observándolo, esperando a ver si Bill continuaba o no. El rubio seguía con el semblante serio que había adoptado pero se alcanzaba a ver un toque de melancolía, regresó a verlo y sonrió ligeramente al hablar.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Stan. Pero no tienes por qué. Yo no lo hago.

Comentó, sorprendiendo de nuevo al castaño y dejándolo otra vez sin saber qué responder a eso. ¿Cómo podía alguien no sentir la pérdida de su familia?

-No me malinterpretes- Añadió el rubio antes de que Stan comentara nada, adivinando su pensamiento- Fue un golpe muy duro enterarme de su muerte, solo no fue algo que me destrozara. Es difícil de explicar.

-¿También tenías problemas con ellos?

Preguntó Stan. Seguía sin saber bien cómo proceder, pero Bill parecía dispuesto a compartir esta parte de su vida con él, y si algo acababa de aprender era que hablar era muy bueno para desahogarse y despejarse. Además que sentía mucha curiosidad por poder conocer un poco más al rubio y así tal vez lograr entenderlo mejor.

-No sé si “tener problemas” sea una forma correcta de llamarlo. Ni siquiera sé decir si fueron buenos padres. Jamás me faltó nada, al menos materialmente hablando, todo lo contrario: siempre estuve rodeado de lujos y comodidades. Solo que siento que a penas los conocía… y ellos a mí.

>>Eran personas muy estrictas ¿sabes?, dedicaron toda su vida a hacer fortuna y a crear una imagen de perfección ante la sociedad, una imagen en la que yo debía encajar. No habían podido tener hijos propios, pero querían a alguien a quien dejarle su pequeño e insípido imperio. Por más que me esfuerzo lo único que puedo recordar de ellos  en mi infancia es a mi padre trabajando en su despacho sin querer que nadie lo moleste y a mi madre jugando canasta con sus amigas en el jardín. Todo el tiempo estuve solo con cuidadores: niñeras, maestros, instructores; mientras  recibía educación de todo tipo. No recuerdo haber pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos más allá de las fiestas a las que asistíamos o los momentos en los que me llamaban para supervisar mi desempeño y recordarme que debía comportarme. Con el pasar del tiempo solo nos distanciamos más, me mandaron a estudiar a prestigiosas escuelas en el extranjero. A penas si los veía unas cuantas veces al año y solo era para recordarme que debía mantener mi imagen, nuestra imagen, intacta.

El rubio seguía, parecía haberse perdido en su propia historia, concentrado ahora solo en hablar y respirar. Stan solo lo seguía observando en silencio, atento a sus palabras.

-Yo solo me limitaba complacerlos, no tenía nada mejor de todas formas. Pero sentía que me ahogaba. No era feliz, ni en esa escuela de gente estirada, ni en mi casa, ni en ningún lado. Quería otras cosas, otra vida, pero no me figuraba de qué tipo. Así que solo me limitaba a ser lo que se esperaba que fuera. Desde entonces había comenzado a notar que me atraían los chicos, al menos más que las chicas, pero tampoco era algo que me distrajera demasiado; ellos jamás se enteraron por supuesto, no tengo idea qué habría pasado de haber sido el caso, nada bueno de seguro.

>>Estaba por terminar la preparatoria cuando ocurrió el accidente. No voy a decir que me alegrara, pero en todos estos años nunca he sentido la necesidad de llorarles. Lo cual me confunde bastante, sé que debería sentir algo pero la verdad es que no es así. Para mí es como si hubieran muerto un par de extraños.

Bill había vuelto a perder su mirada en la lejanía. Stan jamás lo había visto tan serio, ni siquiera cuando lo había salvado o se había declarado. Finalmente se había acercado a él y había estirado una mano para apretar el brazo del rubio sin saber qué más hacer.

Eso pareció sacar por fin a Bill del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumergido como si de pronto hubiera recordado que no estaba solo. Volteó a ver a Stan y a sus labios asomó otra ligera sonrisa como agradeciéndole al castaño por ese gesto, haciendo que Stan sonriera a su vez. Bill llevó su mano hacia la de Stan, que seguía descansando en su brazo, y la apretó suavemente. Stan volvió a sentir ese calorcillo expandirse por su cara y aunque su corazón latió más fuerte, no sintió ninguna  necesidad de retirar su mano.

-A partir de entonces todo cambió. – Continuó hablando el rubio- Era libre por primera vez. Ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad por lo que legalmente no necesitaba más tutores o cuidadores, y para manejarme económicamente solo he necesitado algo de asesoría, de verdad se habían asegurado de que me convirtiera en alguien capaz de manejar su fortuna, después de todo.  Una de las clausulas para recibir la herencia implicaba que debía estudiar una carrera universitaria, pero no decía nada sobre que no podía elegir yo la universidad. Por eso preferí Pésima Opción, un lugar sin mucho prestigio pero totalmente diferente a todas las otras escuelas donde había estado… Ahí te conocí…

Bill añadió lo ultimo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y apretaba un poco más la mano que seguía sosteniendo entre la suya.  Stan volvió a ponerse nervioso ante ese gesto tan íntimo. Seguía muy confundido respecto a lo que sentía por Bill. Con los acontecimientos del día, y de hecho con lo que había estado pasando los días anteriores, se había dado cuenta de que Bill no era tan patán  ni molesto como se había empeñado en aparentar desde que lo había conocido. Lo fácil que había resultado divertirse con él, y sobre todo hablar con él de cualquier cosa lo había hecho comenzar a considerar que pudieran llegar a ser buenos amigos. Stan no tenía muchos amigos además de su propio hermano y el amigovio de éste, y especialmente no alguien con quien se sintiera tan conectado con tan poco esfuerzo.

Sin embargo… aunque durante todo el día Bill se había mostrado muy respetuoso con su espacio y atento con él, no había desperdiciado oportunidades para estar lo más cerca posible de Stan e incluso tocarlo (ligeros roces) cada que podía. Stan por un momento había podido verlos solo como toques casuales y amistosos, pero la intimidad que parecía estar buscando ahora Bill lo había hecho recordar que lo que quería Bill parecía ser mucho más que una amistad, y él no estaba seguro de poder dárselo.

Cuando Bill levantó su mano y la dirigió a sus labios para darle un pequeño beso Stan sintió sus piernas flaquear y su respiración acelerase de nuevo. El castaño sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo de no moverse de su lugar jamás. Bill lo seguía confundiendo de formas que jamás se habría imaginado. Retiró su mano lo más suavemente que pudo tratando de que el destello de dolor que atravesó los ojos del otro no le afectara.

-Bill, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Intentó que sus palabras no sonaran acusatorias. Bill le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué te gustaría que pretendiera?

Preguntó a su vez, molestando un poco Stan quien no estaba para juegos y preguntas retoricas. Necesitaba entender qué era lo que había entre él y Bill, y sobre todo, si era algo que él pudiera aceptar.

-Solo quiero saber porque eres así conmigo. –Insistió Stan –En un principio creí que solo querías molestarme, eras realmente bueno en eso. Pero ¿por qué de pronto te mostraste tan… diferente?

La sonrisa de Bill se ensanchó un poco al contestar.

-La verdad es que en un principio sí me gustaba solo molestarte. Es muy divertido molestar a la gente ¿sabes? Es una de las cosas que no podía hacer antes mientras tenía que mantener mi imagen de chico perfecto. Y esa universidad está repleta de gente, alumnos y maestros, de los que es fácil burlarse.

Soltó una risita. Stan frunció un poco el ceño, lo que oía no le agradaba mucho pero quería terminar de enterarse.

-Molestar a Stanford, por ejemplo, es de lo más divertido especialmente si lo combinas con molestar a su amiguito, esos dos son adorables.

Stan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Y luego estabas tú. Siempre me pareciste alguien apuesto y  tan divertido de molestar. Tus reacciones y tus comentarios me sorprendían pero me entretenían bastante. Y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me atraías más de lo que nadie me había atraído antes, pero no creí que pudieras hacerme caso alguna vez (especialmente porque sabía que tenías novia), y yo estaba bien solo molestándote para ver tus reacciones. Pero hace unos días, cuando vi a ese hombre atacarte… sentí algo diferente… no creo que con ninguna otra persona hubiera sentido antes la necesidad que sentí en ese momento de protegerte…. Simplemente no quería que alguien te lastimara.

El castaño soltó otro suspiro. Las palabras de Bill lo hacían sentir especial, lo llenaban con alguna especie de calor que no era común para él pero que se sentía desesperado por tener. Pero seguía indeciso y confuso sobre lo que realmente quería. Lo que Bill le ofrecía, lo que parecía pedirle… ¿de verdad  era algo que pudiera intentar?

Pensó que lo mejor era al menos tratar de ser honesto.

-Bill, no me gustan los hombres. O al menos, jamás había considerado antes la idea de salir con uno.

Sabía que a Stanford si le gustaban más los chicos, y no era solo por el desastre que era con las chicas. Y él estaba bien con eso, pero de ahí a considerar salir él mismo con hombres, y más que eso con Bill, era ya otra cosa.

Bill se acercó más a él hasta que sus pechos se tocaron. Stan podía sentir el calor y la respiración del otro sobre su piel. Era extraño pero no desagradable. Bill llevó su mano hacia la fuerte y varonil  barbilla de Stan y la levantó un poco para que se miraran a los ojos. El castaño se sintió perder dentro de esos orbes dorados.

-Y ¿lo consideras ahora?

Stan tembló un poco al sentir su voz tan cerca.

-No estoy muy seguro de sentirme cómodo con la idea. – Aceptó. Siempre había sentido algo incómodo los acercamientos de Bill, pero jamás se los había tomado en serio. Ahora no creía que fueran algo que rechazaría por completo, pero la perspectiva seguía causándole algo de temor. ¿Y si resultaba que no lograba aceptar el contacto intimo con otro hombre? ¿Y si Bill le exigía algo que jamás podría darle?

-No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras, Stan- Le aseguró Bill, sin soltarlo.- Prometo ir despacio, si solo…solo me das la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Otro suspiro traicionó a Stan y escapó por la  entre abertura de sus labios.

-Podría terminar bastante mal… para los dos.

-También podría terminar bien… o mejor: no terminar.

Stan tragó saliva. Tal vez se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer, como se había arrepentido de tantas cosas en su corta vida. Pero por una vez se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo.

-De acuerdo.

Susurró suavemente al tiempo que asentía una sola vez. Las pupilas de Bill parecieron dilatarse al escuchar sus palabras, un ligero suspiro lo asaltó a su vez. El rubio movió  la mano que había estado sujetando la barbilla de Stan y la ocupó para acunar su mejilla. Stan se dejó hacer, inclinándose un poco hacia su toque, descubriendo que, efectivamente, era cada vez más fácil acostumbrarse a él.

-Stan… -Susurró Bill, parecía haberse quedado sin aliento-¿puedo besarte?

Stan volvió a tragar saliva, de nuevo bastante nervioso, pero no por eso renuente. Asintió ligeramente y de inmediato sintió a Bill inclinarse sobre él.

El primer contacto fue apenas un roce, casi como si el otro estuviera pidiendo permiso. Un ligero cosquilleo que sin embargo se sintió demasiado intenso. Bill se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez cerrando sus labios sobre los de Stan y comenzando a moverlos ligeramente, probando el calor y el sabor del otro.

Stan sintió sus piernas flaquear de nuevo. Era un contacto que conocía, pero que al mismo tiempo era totalmente diferente, una sensación y una emoción que jamás había sentido con… nadie.

Los labios de Bill no eran carnosos ni extremadamente suaves, ni sabían a chicle o a cerezas. Por el contrario, eran delgados y un poco ásperos, como los suyos propios. Pero se sentían endemoniadamente bien sobre su boca. Stan comenzó a mover sus labios a su vez, profundizando el beso. Llevó sus manos, que de pronto no supo qué hacer con ellas, hacia los hombros del rubio que seguía sosteniendo su mejilla mientras que su otra mano se posó esta vez sobre su cadera.

El beso era lento, les permitía disfrutar del contacto y al mismo tiempo respirar ligeramente, sintiendo la respiración del otro chocar con la propia y mezclarse. Cuando finalmente se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

-¡Wow!

Fue lo único que atinó a comentar Stan. Se había quedado sin aliento ni palabras.

-Wow.

Acordó Bill, soltando una pequeña risa y después se inclinó para tomar de nuevo los labios de Stan sin encontrar ningún tipo de queja o resistencia.

 

 

 

***~~~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es técnicamente el final. Solo falta un pequeño epilogo que subiré en un par de días y aún estoy indecisa de escribir un pequeño bonus con lo que pasa después. Me encanta esta historia, pero no siento que pueda sacarle algo más. Además de que la verdad me encanta más concentrarme en todo lo oscuro y amargo que este fandom tiene para ofrecer, creo que sencillamente apesto cuando se trata de hacer algo romántico, no puedo evitarlo… la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien el romance… el amor sí, pero sé bien que no siempre tienen que ir de la mano por lo que hacerlo en una historia siempre me resulta algo incomodo y difícil. Pero no quería salir de mi principal objetivo con este fic que era precisamente que aquí los chicos pudieran tener una relación sana, bonita y feliz =3
> 
> Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer >3<


	6. EPILOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el final. Algo muy corto, el capitulo había quedado muy largo por lo que pensé que la última escena podía cortarla para poner como un pequeño epilogo aparte.

**__ **

El camino de regreso a casa fue mucho menos tenso de lo que había sido cuando apenas se dirigían hacia su cita. No había duda de que algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Los dos hombres iban charlando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa. La mano de Bill de vez en cuando soltaba la palanca del automóvil para tocar ligeramente la rodilla de Stan. Un gesto que anteriormente el castaño sin duda habría rechazado con un manotazo, pero la verdad es que ahora se sentía casi como algo natural. Stan sabía que Bill no iría más lejos sin consultárselo antes y eso lo hacía sentir cómodo y seguro.

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos más rápido de lo que se habían esperado. Bill insistió en acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su apartamento y Stan no encontró una razón para negarse, después de todo Stanford debía seguir en casa de Mcgucket.

-¿Te veré mañana?

Preguntó Bill, rodeando a su ahora novio con sus brazos por la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos. Stan llevó sus manos hacia el pecho del rubio tratando de poner algo de distancia pero sin mucho esfuerzo, es verdad que se estaba acostumbrando al toque de Bill de forma increíblemente rápida, pero en cualquier momento cualquiera de sus vecinos podría asomarse por la puerta de su apartamento y verlos a ambos así en el pasillo. Stanley asintió sonriendo antes de que Bill volviera a inclinarse sobre él para robarle otro delicioso beso. Pensó que en realidad no le importaba si alguien se asomaba en ese momento y los veía.

Lo que no se esperó fue que la puerta que se abrió repentinamente fuera la de su propio departamento, haciendo que se congelara.

-¡Seis dedos!

Saludó Bill alegremente  a alguien que había aparecido detrás de Stanley y que el castaño no podía ver pero podía tener una idea bastante clara sobre de quién se trataba. Stan se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a su hermano que en ese momento estaba haciendo una excelente imitación de un pez fuera del agua. Fiddleford estaba detrás de él con una mano sobre su boca en un gesto que, aunque también de sorpresa, era mucho más sutil.

Parecía que ambos chicos de lentes se habían quedado sin palabras, especialmente Stanford que seguía boqueando de manera graciosa.

-Creo que tienes que irte.

Comentó Stan dándole un pequeño empujón a Bill quien en todo momento siguió con su sonrisota como si nada. Bill pareció dispuesto a replicar pero con la mirada que le mandó Stan pareció pensarlo mejor.

-Muy bien, bombón. Nos veremos luego.

Aceptó antes de robarle un par de besitos más que Stan estaba seguro esta vez eran solo para molestar a su hermano, pero a los que no se pudo negar.

Bill se alejó por el pasillo y hacia las escaleras silbando una melodía alegre, su andar ligero casi lo hacía parecer que iba bailando.

Stanley lo vio irse para después regresar la mirada a su hermano y a su amigo quienes seguían exactamente en la misma posición. Lo único que atinó fue a sonreír ligeramente e intentar desviar la atención hacia otras cosas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que pasarían la noche  en tu casa Fidds.

-Olvidamos el dado de 38 caras.

Fiddleford fue el primero en salir de su asombro, contestó tranquilamente  levantando la pequeña bolsa que Stan sabía usaban para guardar los dados y demás cosas de ese juego de mesa para nerds que tanto les gustaba.

Parecía que Ford había olvidado por completo cómo se habla, solo atinaba a señalar con su mano hacia donde Bill había doblado la esquina, pidiendo una explicación. Stanley entendía que Ford debía estar muy confundido con el súbito suceso de que su hermano hubiera comenzado a salir con ese hombre que le parecía era un completo loco  y a quien creía que dicho hermano lo veía de la misma forma. Fiddleford no parecía tan afectado, pero sin duda tampoco se había esperado para nada lo que había visto. Stan solo siguió sonriendo y se encogió ligeramente de hombros para restarle importancia. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones en ese momento, porque él mismo se había cansado de auto exigírselas. Sin duda tendría que aclararle las cosas a su hermano en algún punto pero prefirió esperar a que se le pasara el shock.

-Bueno, pues no los distraigo más entonces. Que se diviertan.

-¿No piensas explicar qué demonios fue eso?

Parecía que  Ford por fin había recuperado el habla, aunque su voz tenía un tono ligeramente más agudo de lo normal.

 -Pues, parece que  Bill y yo ahora estamos saliendo.- Contestó Stan con simpleza, como si fuera algo obvio.

-… pe… pero cómo, porqué…

-Tranquilízate Ford, Stan parece estar bien, seguramente te lo explicara todo más tarde ¿cierto Stan?

Parecía que a Fidds no le había costado recuperarse, y sobre todo que apoyaba a Stan, seguramente tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer no lo consideraba nada demasiado grave, tal vez por ver lo tranquilo y feliz que lucía su amigo (de una forma que jamás lo había visto). Stanley se lo agradecía profundamente, pues así no tendría que lidiar solo con los dramas de su gemelo.  El castaño asintió una vez con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pero…él… Bill.

-Vámonos, todavía tenemos mucho planeado para esta noche.

Fiddleford tomó a Ford del brazo haciéndolo dejar finalmente el departamento y guiándolo hacia la salida, al pasar junto a Stan le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo que el castaño devolvió con agradecimiento.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Stan entró finalmente a su departamento y se fue directamente a su habitación, tumbándose en la cama con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. No sabía a dónde llegaría lo suyo con Bill, o si realmente hubiera sido una buena idea aceptar al rubio, pero por una vez prefiniría no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y solo dedicarse a disfrutar la alegre sensación que había nacido en su pecho.  Ese día había sido uno de los más intensos que había tenido en su vida. Pero la verdad es que también uno de los más felices.

 

**_ **~~FIN~~** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el desenlace que tenía pensado desde el principio: Stan finalmente dándole una oportunidad a Bill, solo que originalmente eso ocurría de una manera mucho más rápida (técnicamente Stan le saltaba encima después de salvarlo XD), y como mencioné simplemente quería hacerlo más largo y profundo que eso.
> 
> Me costó mucho más de lo que me imaginé. Sé que esto aún tiene mucho de donde sacarle jugo, digo técnicamente la historia entre estos dos acaba de comenzar y seguramente tendrán que enfrentar muchas cosas ya como pareja. Pero sinceramente quiero cortarle aquí, antes de empezar a meterle cosas más dramáticas. Quiero conservarlo en lo ligero y romántico (al menos espero que lo sea), que después de todo fue mi principal propósito cuando comencé a escribir esta historia. (Para dramas y angst tengo bastantes otras historias e ideas >3)
> 
> Así que bueno. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esto, especialmente si se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Ojala les haya gustado. 
> 
> Hasta la próxima ;D


	7. BONUS ~  Fever all through the nigth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeño Bonus, para los que esperaban lemon en esta historia. Siempre he dicho lo incomodo que es para mí escribir (y publicar) lemon, pero no por eso deja gustarme XD 
> 
> Esto se lleva a cabo meses después, cuando su relación ya está más estable y consumada X///D
> 
> Advertencia:  
> • Escena explicita de relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres.  
> • Obviamente, clasificación +18

El ronco gemido salido de lo más profundo de su garganta quedó ahogado por la boca que gustosamente devoraba la suya. Sus labios y lenguas danzaban juntos a un ritmo lento y apasionado que les provocaba a ambos cosquilleos que nacían ahí donde comenzaba el contacto y se concentraban por un momento en su abdomen para después  extenderse hacia cada extremo de sus seres. Sintió un nuevo espasmo sobre su miembro mientras éste seguía siendo masajeado por esas manos expertas.

Movió su boca para abarcar más terreno, dedicándose a besar a su compañero por toda la barbilla hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja, robándole un nuevo gemido, después se dirigió a besar el largo cuello mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo enloquecedor.  Se separó un momento con un sonido húmedo para mirar a su amante. Bill lo miraba  hacia arriba con una intensidad tal que casi parecía que sus ojos emanaban luz. Stan se mordió los labios ante la visión. El rubio retiró los dedos con los que había estado preparándolo, Stan se incorporo un poco, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas para alinear sus caderas.

Bill se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con la espalda recargada contra las almohadas en la cabecera, Stan estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él con una rodilla a cada lado de la cadera del rubio.

-Eres hermoso…

Susurró Bill sin perder de vista uno solo de los movimientos del castaño. Stan cerró los ojos sintiendo un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones desbordarlo, se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del otro y se mordió los labios de nuevo al sentir la cabeza del miembro de Bill presionar contra él. Lentamente se fue dejando caer, sintiendo el miembro palpitante deslizarse hasta llenarlo por completo de una manera deliciosa. Habían hecho esto tantas veces que la sensación había dejado de ser extraña o dolorosa pero no por eso menos intensa. Stan seguía encontrando un tanto rara la idea pero no por eso dejaba de disfrutar enormemente de  sus encuentros que eran extremadamente placenteros.

Bill había llevado sus manos hacia sus caderas para ayudarlo a sostenerse. Le gustaba dejarlo tomar el control. Stan se sentía más confiado y seguro de esta forma y tan solo ver la cara del castaño mientras disfrutaba era más que suficiente  para encenderlo de una manera que no creía pudiera lograr nadie más (ni le interesaba comprobarlo).

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Stan comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, subiendo y bajando por ese largo falo, sintiendo ese punto en su interior que lo hacía ver destellos de colores tras sus parpados ser golpeado una y otra vez a medida que aumentaba el ritmo. Roncos y largos gemidos lo asaltaban sin parar y se mezclaban con los gemidos y resoplidos de Bill quien comenzó a mover sus propias caderas para encontrar a Stan cuando se dejaba caer sobre  él. Stan se arqueó un poco hacia atrás ante la sensación, exponiendo sin darse cuenta su pecho, lo cual Bill aprovechó de inmediato para comenzar a lamer sus pezones que estaban completamente erectos, haciéndolo soltar nuevos gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer.

 Stan pudo sentir el miembro dentro de él tensarse y comenzar a escupir su semilla en su interior. Aceleró su ritmo hasta que una explosión de sensaciones lo llenó, haciendo su cuerpo entero tensarse mientras su propia simiente se derramaba sobre la mano que seguía acariciándolo.

Se quedaron quietos por un rato, disfrutando de los espasmos post-orgásmicos mientras dejaban  que su respiración y su pulso regresaran lentamente a su ritmo normal. Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente.

 

***~~~***

 

Stan sonrió ligeramente al sentir pequeños besos de mariposa sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello. Recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, Bill lo abrazaba desde la espalda. No terminaba de creer lo rápido que su relación con el rubio había avanzado en tan poco tiempo. No podía decir que su vida fuera perfecta, seguía teniendo problemas, éstos nunca terminaban. No todo era color de rosa y por supuesto que siempre había algo nuevo que enfrentar y superar. Pero ahí, sintiendo el calor que le ofrecía la compañía del otro, no podía dejar de pensar no había nada en el mundo que no pudiera vencer, él tenía una razón para seguir luchando.

-Te amo… 

Susurró quedamente, sintiendo como el abrazo se apretaba más.

-Yo también te amo.

Sí, ya no tenía nada que temer.

#  _FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer =D


End file.
